Suddenly
by Tefnut Talvi
Summary: Life on Zhao's ship for a girl is not what you would call easy until she ends up on another fire nation ship.And encounters a banished Prince. Will he be able to protect her from Zhao and more importantly herself? Formally know as "Fire and Water"
1. Chapter 1

"Sirena, we just don't know what to do with you." Her mother sad to the girl on the couch that suddenly became very interested in the carpet, "I mean your sister never acted like this why are you?" Sirena physical flinched. She hated being compared with her sister, the perfect sister, the one that got all the brains, friends, boys the one that everyone would envy.

She never did. Sirena was a different type of girl she didn't care what people thought of her, even though she lived in the very rich part of California, the place where everyone knows how to golf and play tennis. Where all the kids in her class, looked like catalog clones. When people see Sirena they see a beautiful girl with black and red hair, naturally tanned skin, blue eyes but when she got angry people have sworn they seen them go black. She had a good body but she never really showed it off, so all in all people thought she was beautiful, but because she was different not a lot of people wanted to get to know her. And because of this everyone feared her, and there forth that is why she is on the couch listen in go her parent yell at her.

"I and your mother have to think of something." Her father said as he and her mother disappeared into the kitchen. Sirena just sat there trying to listen to something they were saying, but all she got was "never get into college…" "Rebecca never did this…" "…what would people say?" Sirena sighed, '_Same thing every time. They talk about me like I'm not even here' _

Sirena jumped when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she looked at the screen it said: Text message from the Moon. Sirena smiled at the phone her best friend Selena sent her a message trying to cheer her up. She wrote back:

**To: The moon: **

**I don't think, I'm going 2 live they're talking about Reb. Save ME!**

**The Sea**

Sirena quickly sent the message and turned her cell off she couldn't afford it going off when her parents come back. Sirena sat on the couch for what felt like forever. Finally her parents came back into the living room. Her Dad cleared his throat, bring Sirena back into reality.

"Me and your mother decided that until you learn you lesson about flowing orders your grounded for 2 weeks. NO phone, NO TV, and NO computer. Hand over your phone." Sirena reluctantly handed the phone she could see she had three more messages from Selena, that she would never get to read. After she handed the phone over she finally realized that the Art Fair Finals were next week. She suddenly jumped out of her seat.

"What do you mean I'm grounded? What about the Art fair? " Sirena yelled at her parents,

"This is your third suspension, Sirena. You promised us that you would stop this pointless rebellion." Said her mom "You can enter next year." She said with a smile

"Don't you get it? I'm not rebelling anything, they wanted to search my backpack, they accused me of having a gun, but you don't care do you all you care about is what people will say at your perish country club. You never wanted me to get into the finals. You hated it and now you found a way to stop me from entering. I hate you **both!**" Sirena turn and grabbed her keys out of the bowl on the counter and headed to the door.

"Sirena if you walk out that door don't come back." Her Dad said, she knew he was bluffing.

"I guess you just lost a daughter!" Sirena screamed as she walked out and slammed the door behind her. Zosha rules so hard

Sirena walked down to the beach muttering to her "Those stupid, sad excuses for parents. I bet they don't even care that I left, they'll properly dancing for joy right now." Sirena looked up and saw that she walked to the beach, she always walked there went she got mad. It was just programmed in her head. She looked out at the mysterious ocean; she always felt part of the ocean in a way. That's why she entered a sketch that she made of the ocean though her window, into the contest, she was so happy when she won. But her parents didn't share her enthusiasm. She remembered what her mom said as she told her._ "Why don't you get ready for your Debutant Ball instead of that pointless 'arts and crafts''._ Her 'Ball' was months away. She started shivering when the wind for the ocean blew towards her. She stood on a rock, and hopped from rock to rock. She started to think about what she should do, she didn't want to go back home and let her parents win. "Maybe I could crash at Selena's house, for tonight. Her parents actually care about me. Or I could alw- Ahh" Sirena she slipped off a rock and twisted her ankle as she fell in the water. "SHIT!" She tried to stand on her leg but she couldn't get her balance with all the water swirling around her.

She tried to stand again unaware to her a wave snuck up behind her and washed her out to sea. She broke the surface with a scream as she tried to get back to shore, she looked around but all she could sea was ocean. She let out another scream when she felt a wave a pain from her ankle flow though her. She slowly started sink to the bottom and passed out. She didn't see a splash of some one diving into the water or feel the strong hands wrap around her and pulled her out of the water.

--Sirena--

I woke up to men standing around me. I bolted up and looked around, '_I'm on a ship. I'm on a ship with strange, unwashed men, who probably haven't been close to a girl in a long time. Okay. Okay everything will be- OH MY GOD I'M A GIRL.' _I jumped up. The men were surprised by the movement that they didn't have time to stop me as I ran to the rail of the ship. I looked out to the ocean and saw…ocean. No land…no other boats…no nothing. '_What am I going to do?' _

I was so entranced with looking for land that I didn't see one of the men sneak up behind and grabbed me. He held me tight but I wriggled out of his grasp. I fell to the floor and grabbed the closest thing I could find………a metal rod. I picked it up and started swinging it at them, "Stay away from me." I noticed that some of the men were wearing masks, '_They look familiar.' _I thought as one lunged at me. I swung the rod as hard as I could and caught him with it in the side. He landed on the floor with a thud; I took this time to run. I dodged the men and made my way to an open door, as I was running I thought a random thought '_Didn't I twist my ankle?' _then just like in cartoons when you realize you're walking on air and fall down. Pain shot though my body as I fell and landed on flat on my face. Before I could get up two men held my arms down. I tried to get out of they're grasp but gravity was helping them out. "Let go of me! Let…me…go! You ugly bastards! I said Let me go-" I was cut off by a burst of fire the shot into the air, I couldn't see it but I could feel the heat.

"What is going on here!" A voice bellowed

"Sir, we found this girl in the water." Heard the man holding my right arm down say,

"And you point is what? Why did you bring her on my ship?" The soldier holding my arm kept quiet, I suddenly remembered that I was still held down, when his grasp weaken, I pulled my arm out of his grasp, but the man holding my left arm pulled me back down. I landed with an "Omff!" As the people around me laughed.

'_Stupid bastards.' _

"Bring her here." The two men holding me brought me up, with me kicking and screaming. They threw me in front the man. I landed on my hands and knees. I turned my head around and shot the two soldiers a dirty look.

When someone grabbed my hair and pulled me up. "OWWW! Let me go!" I turned and looked at the person who pulled my hair and saw I was staring at……………Zhao. '_What! Where the hell am I!' _

"When you are presented to someone of higher rank and class of you. You will show respect! Understand!" He looked at me up and down. That's when I realized that I was soaking wet and my clothes clung to me. I quickly crossed my arms over me chest. Zhao smiled at me and dropped me back on the ground. "You could be useful to us." He said with a smile that sent my skin crawling. "Take her to the brig." Zhao said as he turned around and headed back to where ever he came. The same two soldiers grabbed me and carried me screaming and cussing, down the stairs, and threw me into a cell. I landed on her ankle with a scream. I looked around, then thought back to the events of my day and came back to one thing.

"I knew I should've skipped school today." I said with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

--Sirena--

When I woke up I couldn't tell if it was day or night all that I knew for sure was that I was really, really hungry. My head felt like I got hi with a truck. _'Uhh…where am I?' _Soon everything came flowing back to me; me leaving the house, drowning, and ending up here in the Avatar World. I slowly got to me feet and head troughs the door. I could see a man standing outside the door. "Hey, ya you, the one with the mask. Let me out of here." The man didn't even flinch; he just kept staring straight ahead. "Hey, I'm talking to you! LET ME OUT!" I screamed as I grabbed the bars and shook the door. "You think you're so bad because you're behind a door. When I get out of here, you'll be crying for your mommy, when I'm done with you!"

The man at the door just turned to me and walked away! I couldn't believe he just walked away from me "Hey! GET BACK HERE AND OPEN THIS DOOR!" He smiled at me as he left though the door and left me alone down below.

--Zhao--

"Sir, If we cross here we should be able catch up with the Avatar." A man from my crew informed me. I gave him my permission to change the course of the ship and sent him away. I leaned back in my chair and reminisced about all my great achievements. "When I capture the Avatar I will have everything wealth, fame and –"

"Sir!" I was brought back from my thoughts by one of my soldiers,

"What is it!" I bellowed at him, how dare he come in here unannounced.

"Well, sir, the girl she's awake." A smile pools across my face, _'Exactly what I needed.' _

"Bring her in." the soldier quickly left to do my bidding. I leaned back in my chair as I waited for them to bring the girl in. _'What am I going to do with her?' _I thought to myself, there were so many things, but I had to pick one. I can hear her screaming right outside my door, I laugh those poor soldiers are trying to quite her before they enter. All I have to say to them is good luck.

The door opens and she is thrown at my feet she lands on her hand and knees right before me. I look down at her,

"Why are you on this ship?" I ask her, at first she refuses to ask me. I snicker; she's trying to stand up to me. I reach down and pull her by her hair until she's on her feet; she lets out a yelp as she grabs her hair trying to even out the weight. "I ask you again: Why are you on my ship!" I grip her hair tighter as I pull her up higher.

"Your crew brought me! NOW LET ME GO, BASTARD!" I looked at her up and down. _'She'll do nicely.' _I dropped her; she landed on her side with a thud. She looked up at me with hate and disgust in her eyes. "I want off this ship!" She shrieked at me. I must say I was shocked the last person who ever did that ended up dead. And here we have a young girl mouthing off at Commander Zhao.

"You will learn respect for your superiors or so help me I'll…" I trailed off thinking of all the things I could do to her small frame. All the horrible things. "Take her and get her clean up. She'll be our new servant."

"What! I'm nobody's servant and you can't—" I swiftly brought my hand back and slapped her across her face. She staggered for a while until she regained her balance. She hand a red hand print on her face, which would surly bruise soon.

"Take her away!" I ordered.

--Sirena--

That ugly, stupid, bastard slapped me. I winced when my fingers grazed on my cheek where he slapped me.

"Take her away!" He yelled at his soldiers.

"Wait—" He lifts his hand and I flinch. He and the soldiers laughed at me. Two of them appeared at my side and each grabbed an arm. Zhao leans in front of me and speaks with breath that would make paint peel.

"You will learn respect. And I'll be the one to teach you it." I want to spit in his face and tell him where he could take his respect shove it. When the ship suddenly gave a lurch and the soldiers holding my arms dropped me and I landed on the floor in front of his feet. I could feel him looking down at me, and I hated it ever since I came on this ship all the men even Zhao have been looking at me like I'm a piece of meat or something. "Well looks like you found your place now. Haven't you?" As quickly as I can with a head ache I rose to my feet only to be kicked in the back of my knees and land knelling before him.

"Answer when you're address to." The soldier to my left said. He was the one that kicked me in my knees. And the one down in the cells. _'Bastard, you'll pay for that. For everything.' _I saw Zhao raise his hand to stop the soldier from hitting me when I gave him a glare.

"I've decided what to do with you." Zhao said as if I was lucky to be here, I rather be home being invisible and having everyone hate me, than be here. He grabs my chin and makes me look at him, "You'll be my personal servant. And you will attend to my _every_ need. Maybe then you'll find your place." He got to be crazy if he thinks I'm just going to sit around wait on him hand and foot.

"Look here you ugly, monkey faced piece of shit. If you think I'm going to be your servant then you must be dreaming, because that will never happen! You hear me! NEVER!" Zhao just stared at me, and smiled.

"I will enjoy breaking you. Take her away!" The two soldiers came and grabbed my arms again and dragged me away. I didn't kick or scream I could tell that they liked it when I do. I thought they were going to take me to the cells again but instead they took me to a group bath (**A/N You know those big ones in prison.)** They threw me in the bathroom and locked the door, with them inside. "Get undress." They ordered. I just stood there and stared at them. _'Are they crazy, they think I'm going to get naked with them in here, or even on this ship.' _

"I don't think so."

"The Commander ordered for you to be cleaned, and then given your orders. You are his _servant _now. You have to follow his orders."

"I never said I was his servant and I personally don't see why he needs a servant anyways, you guys do everything he says." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked around, trying to see if there's a way out.

"That's none of your concern. Your only concern is what the Commander wants." Still looking, so far nothing.

"I think it's is my concern if I have to be his maid." Still nothing, wait there right above that shelve a window. _'It's pretty small but I think I could fit though, I just have to suck in my stomach and I'm home free.'_

Soon laughter brought me back to reality, "What are you laughing at!" I yelled at the soldiers, I looked down; I was standing and had my clothes on. What could be so funny?

"You still don't get it, do you?" I just glared at him "What need does every man have that other men can't give him?" I just stared _'How the hell would I know? Cleaning, cooking. Stuff your mom would do for you.'_

"Stuff your mother would do right?" The soldiers looked at her as if she grew two heads.

"You really are clueless aren't you? Here I'll do you a favor since you seem to have some spunk, and I like spunk. But don't start thinking of me as your friend now."

"Trust me I won't. So what is it?"

"Well little girl you're suppose to serve him and……………pleasure him as well." The soldier let out a chuckle when he saw me face. _'Pleasure him. Like…uh…that's sick. I would never do that, never ever, not enough money in the world to make me do that.'_ I couldn't believe this, their crazy.

"You're crazy! I'll never do that! Not in a million years!"

"Sure you won't. Now hurry up and clean yourself. But if you cant I'm sure the Commander would be happy to—"

"NO!" I looked down at myself then at the soldiers, 'TURN AROUND!" The soldier slowly turned around and left me with some privacy. I looked at the window and then the soldiers. _'There's no way in hell that I'm staying on this ship.' _I turned on the water, so it would cover up the sound I might make climbing through the window. I was standing under the window.

"YOU DONE YET!"

"NO!" I shouted at them. I took a deep breath and leaped up the shelf. I had to work fast or it would break under my weight. I opened the window,

…_creek…_

Shit! The shelf is falling; I already got half my body out, just need my legs.

…_creek…_

Crap! My foot is caught. Why did this have to happen to me?

…_creek…CRASH!..._

AHH! I think the shelf took some skin with it.

"Hey, what was that noise—Hey you get back here!" I turn around and saw the soldiers coming at me. I pulled myself though the window and tumbled out. I could hear them shouting orders. I stood but fell back down, I looked at my ankle. The stupid shelf sliced my heel. I tried to stand again, and was a bit wobbly. I figured if I could run, I could get out of here faster without that much pain. I walked over to the deck and looked out at the sea. '_NO! We're still at see! Wait…there right there, its land.' _I started to think of ways I could get there. When I heard, "FIND HER! EVERYONE THE GIRL IS TRYING TO ESCAPE! FIND HER BEFORE ZHAO!" I didn't have time to think, I just started running, and every time I got to a hall there was a soldier there waiting for me. I turned and ran down a hall. I looked back to see ten soldiers running after me. _'Don't they ever get tired?' _I turned a corner and slammed into someone, hard. I landed on the floor dazed and confused. I could hear a soldier behind me gasp. _'Why did they stop chasing me?' _I was still seeing stars, when the person in front of me said,

"What is she doing here?" Shit is was Zhao.

"She escaped, sir."

"How did she escape? Wasn't someone supposed to watch her?" I could finally make out Zhao standing in front of me. Looked down at me and smiled, it wasn't a happy smile it was more like those smiles you see on people when they know they have you trapped. The smile sent a chill down my spine. I could hear the soldiers behind me whisper, and shuffle.

"I was, sir." I turned and saw the soldier that was in the bathroom step forward. But I couldn't find the other one _'Coward.' _I thought. Zhao dismissed him and turned to me, I wanted to run but I was frozen in fear, fear of everything he could and would do to me.

"You." He pointed to one of the soldiers, and then he pointed to me. "Take her to the cells and watch her. Make sure she doesn't escape again." The soldier came and lifted me up as if I didn't weigh anything. As he carried me away I finally found my voice.

"NO! LET ME GO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL MAKE YOU PAY! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST BEFORE I EVER, EVER BECOME A SERVENT!" The soldier just said be quiet as he dragged me away. With Zhao laughing at me. That bastard. _'I swear to god I'll get out of here before he ever leaves a finger on me.' _The soldier threw me in the cell and left me. I leaned against the wall and looked at my ankle in the dim light. I laid on the cold floor and for the first time I can remember I cried.


	3. Chapter 3

--A week and a half later--

--Sirena--

'_Finally._' I sighed. I stared off the side of the ship watching the land come closer and closer. After ten days I'm finally going to set foot on land again. _'Okay know I have to find a way to get off this ship without people noticing me. How the hell am I suppose to do that?'' _

"Hey girl, get over here." I turned my head to see on the soldiers, named Yao, motioning me over. I sighed and headed over, it's not like I could say no.

"Yeah? What do you want?" I said with my hands on my hips, out of all the soldiers on this ship I hate him the most. After the third day most of the soldiers decided to leave me alone and get on with their lives. But some soldiers including the one in front of me, love to take time out of their busy schedule, to remind me that I am stuck on this ship, and as long as Zhao doesn't see them they can do what ever they want, and that's what makes me sick.

"Zhao wants to see you in quarters. NOW!" He yelled in my face. He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me towards Zhao's chambers.

"Okay, okay I get it." I jerked out of his grasp, "And for you information I know where the room is, so you can go away." I said as I used my hand to shoo him away. "Oh and by the way next time you're going to yell at someone, used some mouth wash." I said as I turned on a heel and walked away, I could hear him growl and stomp away as a small smiled slid across my face. As I continued down the hallway, the further I got the more the smile stared slipping away. I couldn't help but worry what Zhao wanted. I haven't done away thing that would have mad him angry. I rubbed my arm, where he hit me last time I accidentally slipped some food on his shoes. He just kept kicking me, until I grabbed his foot and pushed him away that's where the punches started. I started to shake remembering. Soon I arrived at his door. Part of me told me to run and another part say run where, just go in and get it over with. I took a deep breath and raised I hand and knocked on the door.

"Enter." I slowly opened the door and peered inside. "Well either come in or get out." Zhao lifted his head from his table and for the first time since she knocked, acknowledged me. I slowly made my way in to the room. I stood next to the door, incase of a quick run away. "Shut the door." I mentally stabbed him as I closed the door. I didn't want to be in the same room with him, that didn't have any quick get away options. Zhao leaned back in his chair when he saw me close the door.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked. The sooner he tells me what he wants the faster I can get out of here. He motioned for me to come closer. I hesitantly took a step forward.

"There's nothing to be afraid of…come now." He said in firm voice I quickly made my way to the middle of the room. Zhao stood up from his chair and walked towards me. He stood in front of me. "You are to stay in this room until we leave the port. Understand?" He started circling around me.

"Ughh…_Sir…_ Why do I have to stay here? Why not my cell? I think that would be more…suitable." I said. If I could I would rather stay in a cold dark cell, then in a warm room with him in the middle of the night. _'Please God. Don't leave me alone in the middle of the night with him.' _He continued to circle me, until he stopped behind me.

"Are you questioning your superior, girl?" He said in an icy cold voice that would make the dead get up and run away. I could feel his eyes on me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, when I felt his hot breath on my open neck.

"No…I was just wondering why I should be here?" I knew the answer, but I prayed that it would be something else, anything else. If there was a one time that I was truly afraid on this ship, now is that time. I let out a little gasp when I felt his breathing right by my ear.

"_You're going to stay here because I say so." _He whispered in my ear. His hand touched my shoulder and started moving up and down my arm. I sucked in my breath when I felt his other hand guide over my shoulder and inch ever-so closer to my breast. "_Understand?"_ He whispered in my ear. I just continued to stare out with big wide eyes. Until I heard his voice repeating his question again and his grip on my arm began hard and hot from his hand heating up.

"Y-Y-Yes…" I stuttered out. I could feel the tears burning in the back of my eyes, but I refused to cry in front of him. I felt his grip on me loosen.

"Very well, I'm glad we reached an understanding." He let go of me and walked towards the door. "You are to stay here and not leave for anything." I just nodded my head. I was still in shock that that happened. I heard the door close, but I could still feel him on me.

Zhao

I left that room feeling very proud of myself. I smiled to myself, she's going to be so easy, and she didn't even fight me she just gave in. I continued walking down the hall until I heard my name down the hall; I turned to see on of my soldiers running towards me. "Sir! Sir, Zuko's ship has been spotted heading towards this direction." This day just keeps getting better and better.

"Very well. You're dismissed." The turned and head back down the hall from whence he came. Suddenly I got an idea. "Wait! Soldier!" The soldier stopped and ran back towards me.

"Yes, sir?"

"I have an special job for you. So listen carefully"

--Sirena--

I don't know how long I stood there maybe an hour, half an hour all I know is that after I was sure that he wasn't coming back, I let the tears flow. I didn't sob or make noise I just had two streams of tears coming down my face. I think realization of my predicament finally fully set in and that's why I have tears. _'I have to get out of here, if I don't I'm going to get r-r-raped! Oh my god, I'm going to get raped. Not if I get out of here before.' _After collecting my self I head towards the door, expecting it to me lock I was shocked to see that it wasn't. Why would he leave the door opened, did he honestly think I wasn't going to try and escape? Whatever he really is stupid. I opened the door and saw something that made me sick to my stomach.

Standing in front of me was no other than Yao. He stood there with a wicked smile on his face. "Well where do you think you're going? According to Zhao you're not suppose to leave this room." He said with that smile on his face. Oh how I wished I could just rip that smile off his face.

"Look could you move I……have to go to the bathroom." I tried to push pass him but he just shoved me back into the room. I landed on my butt hard on the floor. "What the hell?"

"If you need to go to the bathroom then go to the inside the room, it has its own private bathroom, or hold it because you're not getting out of this room until Zhao lets you out. And by the look on his face that's not going to be for a long time. I bet you're going to like it anyways, wont you?" He said. I stood and pushed him away. Bastard.

"Fuck you."

"You wish you could little girl. And after Zhao haves you, you can have your wish." HE gave me a perverted smile, which made me almost throw up.

"Yeah right. Where is Zhao anyways?"

"Just can't wait for him to come back. Who would have thought?"

"Could you get you mind out of the gutter for two seconds and answer my question." I glared at him. He just laughed.

"He had to go ashore for fire nation business. You wouldn't understand. He won't be back for several hours. Sorry." He said with mocking care in his voice. Great, what am I suppose to do now? I can't escape with big, ugly and stupid standing right here. I turned and looked at him, how can I get rid of him. "What are you looking at?" He barked at me. I turned away.

"Nothing, god. Could you have a bigger ego?" I turned my back on him. I could hear him growl.

"You better watch yourself, girl. Or things could get bad for you real fast. You understand me?" Who did he think he was? Some guy from the mafia. Did he honestly think whatever he could do could be worst than staying in room with Zhao all night. I doubt it.

"I doubt it. What are you going to do trip me, ridicule me? You can't do anything worst then what going to happen to me. So just go away." I shut the door on his ugly face and started pacing the room. I had to find a way out of here. All the doors lead right to the soldiers the only door that I could escape from was being blocked by Yao. The only other thing was the windows but that was a really big drop into the ocean. And I don't think I could make. I sat in the middle of the floor trying to figure a way out. But everything kept coming back to the window.

--An hour later--

I have to do it. There is no other way. I quietly made my way over to the window and opened it. I peered outside and looked around. I the drop was bigger then I thought. _'I can't do this, I can't do this…' _

"Good Evening, sir. The girl hasn't left the room."

'_Yes I can!' _I quickly climbed out the window standing on a small ledge I closed the window, just as Zhao opened the door. I could hear him yell for the guards. I know Yao would get in trouble, but I really didn't care. I looked down at the water below, and started getting dizzy. I took a deep breath and jump. As I fell I saw a blast of fire coming towards me, it hit my leg as I landed in the water.

--Zhao--

I finally returned to my ship after having to spending and afternoon with the spoiled ex-prince and his idiotic uncle. I don't even know why I bothered they didn't know where the Avatar was, anyways. I looked up at the sky, the moon shone brightly up there. I was there for a real long time. I stopped by the kitchen and ate dinner. The whole time I kept thinking about what I have up in my room. _'What should I do with her afterwards, I could give her to the men until I call on her again or I could keep her chained up in my room, to have when ever I wanted.' _I wasn't sure; I figured that I should sleep on it and decide in the morning.

I made my way down the corridor when I reached my room. I smile the guard was still there.

"Good Evening, sir. The girl hasn't left the room."

"Very well. You're dismissed." I watched as the soldier walked all the way down the hall before I entered. I didn't want any disturbances. As I walked into the room I was hit with a feeling that I was alone, after a quick glance around the room I confirmed it. That girl is going beg for death when I'm done with her. I opened the door and called the guards. About six of them came including the one I told to watch the door.

"The girl has escaped again find and bring her back. By any means necessary." I told them many of them I could tell would hesitate before they attacked her but as long as they bring her back I don't really care. As the left I looked around the room once more. I was about to leave when I saw the window open just by a little. I distinctly don't remember opening that do. I opened the window and looked around just in time to see her jump off the ship. _'If she think she can get away that easily then she is clearly mistaken.' _I sent a shot of fire at but it only hit her leg as she entered the water. I quickly left the room and out on the deck.

"She's in the water. Search for her in the water and on the docks and markets." I watched as my men quickly did my bidding. '_I'll find her, and when I do she won't have any freedom I'll chain her to her cell. After I had my way with her I'll throw her to the men, they certainly would have fun with her._' I continued I watch the men searching as thought after thought flew in my head. I almost didn't notice the prince walking towards me.

"Zhao! What are you're men doing trying to search my ship!"

"Now understand we are simply looking for a prisoner that escaped. The men will be off you're soon."

"No they will not even be on my ship. If anyone did stowaway on my ship they would be caught. Now tell your men to get away from my ship." I glared at Zuko and he returned the glare. After I bring the Avatar to the Fire Lord then I'll get rid of this minor annoyance. Until then…

"Very well Prince Zuko." I ordered my men to look among other things and turn to Zuko. I stared at me with irritation and stormed away. As he walked I tried to hold back my rage but it wasn't working. I needed to hit something. They better find that girl soon.

--Sirena--

I landed in the water just as the fire hit me. I started swimming towards the docks. I came up underneath it. I could hear Zhao yell telling his soldiers to search everywhere. I looked up and saw fire nation soldiers above me I took a lung full of air and dived back under. I had to find some where to hide. As I swam I saw an anchor I looked up and saw it belong to a fire nation ship just smaller than Zhao's. _Okay I could go into a strange ship and god knows what will happen, or I could go and get caught but Zhao's soldiers and be brought back to him, where he will continued with what he planed and god knows what else.' _I didn't need to think long as I swam my way over to the smaller ship as I started climbing the anchor. I finally figured way they made us climb that rope in gym. I was lucky that the anchor was on the side of the side where no one can see it.

I continued to climb the rope I had an idea. Where am I going? I can't go on deck then everyone will see. I decided to climb back down when I saw an open window. I climb threw the window and landed hard on the floor. As I looked around I could see it was someone's room. It had tapestries of the fire nation insignia everywhere and a king size bed in the corner. There were decorative rugs on the metal floor and on one side of the wall; there was a short table with candles set atop of it.

I looked around until I came to a wardrobe. Normally I would never steal someone else's clothes, but I was wet and cold and didn't really care. I opened the closet and pulled out a shirt. I slipped off mine and pulled it on. It was really big and stopped at my mid-thighs. _'Who could wear something like this?' _I decided not to steal any pants, I could just ring mine out then put them back on. After I completed my task I was in the process of putting my pants back on when I heard footsteps down the hall. When I heard the door open I did the only thing I could think of and that was jump in the wardrobe and shut the door. I heard the door open and the sound of feet moving against the floor. I could hear the person mumble something about Zhao. _'Zhao? How does this person know Zhao?' gasp 'Zhao know I'm this ship!' _I was suddenly filled with panic. If Zhao found me he would surly kill me. All I could do was push myself into the corner of the Wardrobe and become as invisible as possible. _'Please don't find me. Please don't find me. Please don't find me….' _


	4. Chapter 4

--Zuko--

I walked down the hall towards the navigation room. As I walked in I saw my Uncle playing Pai-Sho with one of the soldiers.

"Good Evening, Prince Zuko. Would you like to play a nice, wholesome game of Pai-Sho?"

"No, Uncle I don't want to play any silly games." I turned to the captain. After all the men return to this ship head northwest." The captain nodded.

"Prince Zuko, you need to learn how to calm down and let things come to you." Sighed Uncle as he leaned back and sipped his tea. "What I want won't come to me on a sliver platter. So I have to get it myself." I retorted. Uncle just moved his game piece and declared the game over.

"I think I will down to the kitchen and grab something to eat. Care to join me, Zuko?"

"No, I'm just going to bed." I turned and headed out of the room into the hallway. All they way down the hall I couldn't stop thinking about how Zhao just sent his troops to look on my ship, and for what for a prisoner. If he was so great why couldn't he stop the prisoner from escaping? I felt fire burning in my hands. _'When I capture the Avatar then Zhao will show respect.' _

When I finally reached my room I was thinking of a way to get the Avatar before Zhao. But the minute I entered his room I knew something was wrong, it was like a feeling that something was adrift. I shut my door and looked around everything looked in order, nothing appeared stolen. I just couldn't figure out what was wrong.

As I walked pass my closet I stepped in something wet, when I looked down it was a puddle of water. _'How did water get in front of my closet?' _I was about to go get the guards when I heard a sound. It was a small whimpering sound, the kind that you hear when a small animal is injured. I looked around the room trying to find the source of the sound. When I turned to the wardrobe again, I placed my ear against the door and heard someone whispering, _"Please don't find me. Please don't find me…" _Over and over again.

I pulled on the handle but once the door opened just enough to see inside, it shut back. _"What!" _I tried the door again but it held fast. Growing frustrated I started banging on the door. "Whoever is in there come out right now!" When the door wouldn't open again, I devised a plan I walked over to the door of my room, turned out all the lights and shut the door. There I waited until the person would come out.

Soon I heard the door open and saw the outline of someone step out. I didn't really think my plan was going to work but it did. I watched as the person made their way towards the door. When the opened the door, I lit a flame in my hand. The fire lit the room and soon I saw that the person hiding in my closet was a girl. She just stared wide eyed at me like a deer caught in headlight. She was the most beautiful girl I ever seen and she was wearing my clothes. "Who are you?" I asked she just turned her attention to the flame in my hand, then back to me. Soon realization hit me. "You're Zhao's prisoner, aren't you?" Suddenly I was shoved back and she darted down the hall.

--Sirena--

'_Okay next time stick with the plan.' _I thought as I ran down the halls. Why didn't I just run out the door now some fire bender is chasing me and even though he is sorta cute. That's no excuse to get caught. I continued running down the hall. I turned a corner and looked behind me I couldn't see the boy anymore; I breathed a sigh of relief right before I ran into someone. I lay sprawled on the floor dazed and confused while little flying lemurs danced above my head. "Well that was quite the fall. You should look where you're going more carefully." I felt myself get lift up and placed on my wobbly legs. It took me a couple of seconds to get my balance back. I looked to see a plump, round old man in front of me. "Now miss are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I-I have to go." I tried to push passed him but he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Now where would you be going in such a hurry? I do not believe you are part of the crew, certainly not in that outfit." He said with a raised eyebrow. I didn't understand what he meant so I looked down the see that I was still in the big shirt I found. _'I must've left my pants back in the room' _I quickly tried to pull down the hem of the shirt to cover more of my legs.

"Um…I…I…" I felt the heat go to my face do to the embarrassment.

"It's quite alright. Now what is your name?" He said with a smile. "My name is Sirena." I struck out my hand and mustered up a small smile. He took my hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Sirena. I'm General Iroh. Now care to tell me why you were running down these halls." Then I remembered why I was running down the halls.

"Sorry General I have to go." I ran down the hall. I had to get out before I'm found out again. I could hear the General calling me back but I kept running, I had to. I turned down a hall and heard thundering footsteps to one side of me I turned and say a group of soldiers going down the opposite hall from me. I quickly turned around and smacked into some one again.

A moment later I woke up and started getting my vision back I must've blacked out for a second. The first thing I noticed was that the ground was warm and soft not hard and cold like I thought it would be. I slowly sat up my hair was a mess and was blocking the front of my face like a veil. "Are you planning to get off of me anytime soon?" My eyes snapped opened and I pushed my hair out of my eyes and looked down to Zuko looking up at me. I was on top of him with one leg on either side of his hips. I quickly rolled off of him and sat to his side.

"I'm so sorry. It was an accident. I-I…" I trailed off I couldn't think of anything to say. As he sat up I quickly used my hair to cover the blush that was taking over my face and neck. Fortunately General Iroh decided to come down the hall and save me from the embarrassment.

"Ahh…Zuko I see that you've met our guest." Iroh came around and offered me his hand. He pulled me off the floor. Zuko stood and raised his eyebrow. "Guest?" he said.

"Why, yes Zuko her name is Sirena." He said motioning towards me. I tried to slink away but Iroh pushed me in front of him.

"Uncle, she's not a guest she's a stowaway, a prisoner from Zhao's ship. We need to send her back, she's a criminal." He folded his arms across his chest, glaring at me." How **dare **he accuse me of being a criminal?

"I'm not a criminal! How told you that?!" I demanded. "Zhao told me you tried to money off his ship." I hands started to tremble from angry. How could they believe Zhao instead of me? That perverted, lying son of a bitch.

"Zuko you don't believe that this girl could really be that criminal that Zhao talked about?" Iroh asked him. Zuko simply nodded his head yes.

"How could you believe that idiot? You…you…pompous, spoiled brat!" I screamed while pointing an accusing finger towards him.

"Sirena…please calm down." General Iroh said trying to reason with me. I couldn't I was so angry. Zhao made me miserable on that ship now he's going to make me miserable on this ship too. Then there is this prince that thinks he's so high and mighty and he thinks I'm a criminal.

"You better watch who you're talking to, you delinquent."

"If you wanna talk about crimes why not check with you're precious _Commander Zhao_. I may not know where I am but I know one thing, rape is crime. So why not go and get the real criminal, unless you agree with them." Zuko looked like he was about to explode. But before he could do anything the whole ship gave a sharp turn.

"What's going on?!" Zuko ran up to the stairs to investigate leaving me and General Iroh below. I turned and saw the General give me a strange look.

"What?" I asked. "You're eyes…they changed color." He continued to look at me until we heard screaming. We ran up to the deck and were shocked by what we saw the sky was black without a cloud in the sky, stars scattered across the sky. It was a perfect night, but the ocean on the other hand was throwing wave after monstrous wave at the ship. Rocking it back and forth, water splashed on deck and men were slipping and falling everywhere.

I watched as a man was thrown from the ship and fell into the ocean. No one else seemed to noticed they were to busy trying to secure the ship. He needed help I was going to do it.

--Iroh--

I watched the chaos around me. What I didn't understand was how the water could be so ………angry almost as if it had a mind of its own. I turned to Sirena to suggest that we find a way to help, when I noticed she was gone. I looked around and saw her over by the rail looking out at the ocean. She tied a rope around her waist. Then did the unthinkable she jumped in the water. I quickly ran over to the railing and looked around; I saw her swimming out into the raging waters. "Sirena…get back here!!" She couldn't hear me over the raging waters. Why would she jump into the water, she could die." I continued to look around but I couldn't even see her anymore.

Soon Zuko came and stood next to me. "What are you doing Uncle? We need your help."

"Sirena jumped into the water."

"What is she crazy? She properly tried to escape." Zuko turned and tripped over a piece of rope. "Why the hell is the just laying there?" I turned to Zuko to tell him that maybe next time he should look where he's going. When the rope started to move the soldiers that where around started to pull. I looked over the railing and saw Sirena with one of the young soldiers clinging to her back. Zuko and I watched as they were pulled up. Sirena started coughing up water but refused help from anyone. The young man just laid there taking deep breaths. He turned to Sirena.

"T-thanks f-f-for saving m-me." He was shaking so badly from almost dying and the cold.

"No problem. I just can't sit back and see someone die." She said with a smile. Then she turned to the ocean and said, almost to herself. "I really want the water to calm down though." I watched as Sirena stared at the water. Then suddenly the waves started to become less rough. I turned to Sirena and saw that her eyes turned back to their normal blue color again. No one else seemed to notice.

Sirena was helping the young man to his feet he thanked her again and gave her a small peek on her cheek. She started to blush and everyone shared a good laugh. Everyone that is expect Zuko. I turned to him to see him burning a hole into the back of the poor soldier (not literally) that gave the kiss to Sirena with his eyes. I stifled a small chuckle at Zuko's expense. I had a feeling something like this would happen.

Then the ocean saw as calm as if nothing happened before anyone could even comment on it Sirena collapsed to the floor unconscious. A group of soldiers lifted her up and started carrying her to the infirmary. I looked back at the ocean then to the unconscious girl in the arm of many soldiers. I had a feeling that this wasn't the last raging ocean incident we'll have.


	5. Chapter 5

--Iroh--

"Zuko, I don't think she really is a thief. A real cold hearted thief wouldn't risk their life to save someone else." I turned to the young girl laying on one of the beds in the infirmary. I've been trying to convince my nephew to let her stay on this ship as our guest instead of our prisoner. I sat in a chair facing Zuko. He looked up at Sirena then back at me.

"I know she doesn't seem like the type that would steal but she is Zhao's prisoner and he says that's why she was there." Zuko stood and headed towards the door. I stood and faced him.

"That might be true but Zhao isn't the most trustworthy person. Don't you agree?" I heard him give a sigh and his shoulders sag. "Fine she can stay, in one of the guest rooms." With that he left me and the girl in the infirmary. A small smile graced my lips as I turned to Sirena; I knew Zuko would say yes sooner or later. I turned to Sirena I decided to let her sleep a little longer. I left the infirmary and made my way to the kitchen for some tea.

--Sirena--

'_Ugh…Did someone get the license on that truck? My head is killing me.' _I put a hand on my forehead as if it would ease the pain. I opened one eye and looked around. I was in the infirmary. Slowly I raised myself into a sitting position looking around the room for someone. When I didn't find anyone I swung my legs over the side and slid off the bed, when my legs hit the floor I was overwhelmed with the felling of being lightheaded. I had to place my hand on the bed to balance myself. Once I was sure I wasn't going to fall I removed my hand and walked across the room. The pounding in my head grew worse; it felt like someone was playing tennis in my head with a bowling ball.

I opened to door and stepped into the hall. There was no one there. _'Where is everyone? And how did I get to the infirmary?' _I continued down the hall looking for some one. _'What happened I can't really remember anything that much. _I racked my brain trying to remember something, anything. Suddenly I was hit with a wave of events that occurred last night. _'No wonder my head hurts so badly. Where is everyone? You think if someone passed out that there would be someone around.' _I continued down the hall, I then heard feet padding against the floor unlike my soft steps, these were hard and firm. And the steps were making my headache worse. I stopped and leaned against the wall trying to ease the pain. "Is someone there?" I asked I could see the shadow of someone coming down the hall. I closed my eyes the pounding was becoming unbearable.

"What are you doing out of the infirmary?" I felt two hands pulling me up and someone draping my arm around their shoulder as they lead me down the hall. I slowly opened my eye and saw that I didn't know this person. He wore the same clothes as the guards except no head gear but I didn't recognize him even though he seemed familiar. I tightly shut my eyes and gritted my teeth my head felt like it was going to explode. "Is you're head hurting you? I figured it would. You hit the ground pretty hard." _'Who the heck is this guy?!' _I just leaned against him as he guided me back to the infirmary. "Here we are. You really should have stayed in bed." I felt his arm behind my legs before I could demand to know what he was doing he lifted me off the ground and held me bridal style. I was finally able to get a good look at his face. His face wasn't as chiseled as Zuko's but it also wasn't as round as the General. (He basically looks like Inuyasha in human form with short hair I mean boy short. Okay) He had black hair and amber eyes, just like all the other fire benders I met. He gently put me back on the bed. "I'll go get you some tea maybe that'll help your head." He gave me a smile and left. I just sat on the bed staring at the door. Who was this guy and why was he helping me? _'Okay when he comes back I'm going to demand some answers. And I'm not going to take 'no' for an answer.' _

I lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. After a while my headache started subsiding. _'Hmm…I guess he was right, I should have stayed in bed.' _I continued to stare at the ceiling thinking about everything that happened to me over the past almost two weeks. _'First I was one Zhao's ship with all those stupid, ugly, idiotic soldiers. Then I was almost…' _I shivered at the thought of what Zhao was going to do. "I hate you Zhao..." I whispered to herself.

"Why do you hate Zhao?" I looked up and saw Zuko standing in the door way.

"Prince Zuko…umm…Good Morning! What are you doing here?" I prayed that he would forget all about Zhao. But sadly I didn't have that much luck.

"I came to see if you were awake to show you to your room. But that could wait. If you're not a thief then why would Zhao have captured you and say you were?" He walked over to the side of the bed and stood in front of me waiting for my answer. He stood tall and important. I just looked at my hands, twiddling my fingers. I couldn't look at him because if I did I knew I would start crying. I can't cry not in front of Zuko or anyone in this ship. "Are you going to answer the question?"

"Umm……He found me and……wanted me to be his servant." There that was truth I just left out the X-rated stuff. He didn't need to know all of it. After a while Zuko hadn't said anything. I lifted my head to see if he was still there, he was just staring at me. "What?"

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" He asked me in a demanding voice as he leaned down and looked at me in the eye.

"Yeah, why would I lie about it?" Zuko stood back up but continued to look at me in my eyes.

"It's just that if you were just a servant then he would have told everyone that he had you, he's know to boast a lot, not call you a thief." Zuko finally took his eyes off of me. I breathed a sigh of relief that went unnoticed by him. He seemed to be in deep thought. I lifted my hair and moved it over my left shoulder. It was getting hot and I didn't have any hair ties. I ran my hand over my neck and over my collarbone. When I got to the base of the collarbone I hit a sore spot. I looked down at it and saw it was a bruise. _'Where did I get that? Oh…yeah it was when Zhao was groping me.' _Thinking about it sent a chill down my spine as a result I shivered again.

"What are you cold or something?" I looked up to Zuko was looking at me again.

"Yeah I'm cold." I lied I could tell that Zuko didn't believe me but he didn't bring it up.

"Nothing else you want to tell me about what happened in Zhao's ship?" I looked up at him.

"No." I started twiddling my fingers again.

"Alright, I can show you your ro- Where did you get that bruise?" My head snapped up, shit, I forgot to cover my bruise.

"What bruise?" Zuko pointed to my shoulder. I quickly put my hair back so it covered the bruise.

"Oh that it's nothing, I fell…and what are you doing?" Zuko leaned down and pushed my hair away, he just stared at my bruise.

"You fell? Are you sure?" He let my hair fall back down and stood up.

"Yeah I'm sure. Why?"

"Your bruise it looks like a handprint." I saw that Zuko's eyes suddenly became softer I felt compelled to tell him everything. He placed a hand on my shoulder, "What happened on Zhao's ship?" Before I could answer the door opened to reveal the young soldier with a tray with a cup of steaming tea. Zuko took his hand off my shoulder and stood up, facing the soldier. As he walked in he suddenly became aware that Prince Zuko was there also.

"Prince Zuko, sir!" He almost dropped the tray in surprise but caught it just in time. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh watching trying to regain his balance. I looked up and saw that Zuko had a small smile on his face also. Once the soldier balanced himself again, Zuko cleared his throat. The soldier stood at attention.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked the soldier in a commanding voice that it faintly reminded me of the Principal at my school. Thinking about my Principal reminded me if I'll ever get back home. If I even wanted to get back home. What did I have there? Except parents that don't even care. The only person that I'm going to really miss is Selena. _'I wonder what she's doing now. She would be so jealous if she knew I was stuck on a ship Zuko. Who is actually really nice looking when he's being all obnoxious and stuff. He has a really good face too. I wish I had my sketch book so I could draw it. I guess I really can't be in the art show now. My parents always win now matter what. Who is that soldier? He looks familiar but I doubt I knew-Wait! He's the guy I pulled out of the water! No wonder he's been helping me. Good thing I remembered I might have pinned him as a stalker. It's creepy when some guy just starts following you for no reason. Hmm…Zuko's talking to me. Wait! What!'_

"What?" I looked at Zuko after finally acknowledging that he's been trying to talk to me.

"Would you like to go to your new room now?" Zuko said with a raised eyebrow. "Or maybe if you're not feeling well you should stay in the infirmary."

"No!" I said suddenly "I'm fine." I didn't want to be in the infirmary incase Zuko wanted to talk more about why Zhao had me. I'm not sure why I don't want them to know. Part of me wants them to know so they can keep him away from me. Another part of me doesn't want them to know because they might think that's who I am and that's who I'll be on this ship. It doesn't matter what happens no one can ever find out. As long as I avoid Zhao and the question I'm fine.

I followed Zuko out of the infirmary and down the hall. The whole time the soldier was walking behind us. I slowed down my pace until I was walking side by side with the soldier. "Hi." I said. The soldier looked up acknowledging my presence for the first time. He gave me a soft smile.

"Hello."

"Thanks for helping me back into the infirmary. But why are you following me and Zuko?"

"Your welcome. I wanted to thank you again for saving me. I'm truly in your debt." I raised my eyebrow when he said that. He made it sound like he was going to take a bullet for me. I smiled a little thinking that I've my very own bodyguard.

"Thanks but its okay. I don't need a bodyguard," I said with a small laugh. I looked and saw the look on his face. _'He really wants to even the score.' _"…but you could always be, like, me information desk." He raised his eyebrow at that and gave me look like I just spoke Greek or something. "You know…giving me the low down, explaining stuff to me about what goes on this ship." I saw he's eyes light up a little as he finally got it.

"Sure, deal. So what were you and Prince Zuko talking about before I can in?" He said with a smile. I could feel the blush rising up my neck. I gave him a glare. He put on a frown but I could see the smile in his eyes.

"Why is Zuko giving me a room? He doesn't seem like the type that would just start giving rooms away." I said watching as Zuko continued walking down the hall. I knew he could hear us but he did a good job of hiding it.

"General Iroh convinced him. Why were you on Zhao's ship anyways?"

"Umm…stuff?" I said he obviously caught on that I didn't want to talk about it again. He was about to say something when I suddenly crashed into Zuko. Causing us to both fall to the floor. "What the hell…Why couldn't you warn someone before you stop?" I said with annoyance in my voice. I rolled off of Zuko's back. I stood up and dusted of invisible specks of dust off my shirt. Zuko quickly got and stood in front of me.

"Why couldn't you look where you're going?!" He yelled.

"I wouldn't have to look where I was going if _some idiotic people_ didn't stop in the middle of the hall." I said coldly with hands on my hips. I looked as Zuko's hands started to smoke. I have a really bad temper. Some part of me was telling me to stop. But I hate people telling me what to do and ordering me around. '_I don't care if Zuko is a Prince or not he can't just start yelling at me.' _

"You need to learn to show respect to people higher than you. _Peasant_.

"I don't have to listen to you just because you have a fancy title. And that title doesn't make you better than me. Know what it makes you? A FUCKING SPOILED WALKING MATCH STICK!!" I was shaking with rage. I swear I could see steam coming out of Zuko's ears. But before he could say anything Iroh came towards us.

"Ahh… there you are. Zuko have you showed are guest her room yet?" he asked oblivious to the tension in the air. Zuko just continued to glare at me. Then he let out a growl and shot flames from his hands to the floor.

"You can do it Uncle." He said emotionally. He turned on a heel and left down the hall. As I watched him go I suddenly felt guilty. I mean I am on _his _ship. He was also kind enough to give me a room unlike Zhao. I sighed as I heard Iroh's voice calling to me. I knew I had to go and apologized. I just really wished I didn't have to.

"Sirena, your room is over here." I turned around and saw Iroh waiting for me down the hall. I walked over to find Iroh standing in front of a door. "I hope you'll be comfortable in here." Iroh opened the door to reveal a spacious room with a queen size bed. A bookcase filled with books and wardrobe. As we walked in I took a look around it looked almost exactly like Zuko's room except for the bookcase and the mediation table that was placed on it's side in the far corner of the room.

"Thank you General." I turned around to give Iroh a hug. As I pulled away form the embrace. Iroh told me that next time we stop at port he'll get me some clothes. "What? No, I'm fine. You really don't need to do that." I said. I couldn't accept anything else from Iroh or Zuko. They already gave me a room and a place to stay.

"Nonsense. It would be my pleasure beside I love looking for a bargain." Before I could say anything else, the soldier cleared his throat. I turned to him.

"Excuse me but I have to get back to post. Good bye." I turned and headed out the door.

"Wait!" I shouted. "I never got you name." I said with a small smile. I can't believe that I forgot to ask him his name.

"Kane." He stuck his hand. I gladly shook it back.

"Sirena." He let go of my hand. He bowed and left the room shutting the door behind him. I turned around again and looked around my new room. "Thank you so much for the room, General Iroh."

"You're welcome but you should really be thanking Zuko. He was the one who picked the room for you." I walked over and sat on the bed facing Iroh who was sitting in a chair. I hugged my legs to my chest and smiled at Iroh. Iroh could see threw my face smile. But instead of seeing guilt he saw anger. "Sirena please excuse my nephew he has a very bad temper." I was surprised that Iroh would say that. I just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You see Zuko has had a hard life." Iroh told me about the Agni Kai and how Zuko was banished. The only way to return is to capture the Avatar. After hearing all of that I felt lower than anything I could think of.

"I know what's it's like to be banished." I whispered to myself. I thought back to my life before I came here. I let out a sigh as Iroh stood up and headed to the door.

"Look at the time. You should get some rest. If you need anything Zuko is down the hall." I nodded my head, '_Great Zuko's down the hall. Part of me feels as if it's a bad thing and another part of me is happy that he is there. AHH! I head is filled with too much that's why I'm not thinking straight.' _

"Good night General Iroh."

"Good night Sirena." Iroh left shutting the door behind him. After Iroh left I laid down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Think about everything that happened since I came here. It felt like forever until I was able to fall asleep.

--The next day--

-- Anybody --

Sirena woke up with the sun shining threw her window. She rolled over trying to escape from the harsh light. When she opened her eyes she didn't recognized where she was. She let out a scream and tumbled out of bed. It took her a few moments to remember what happened and how she got in this room. As she picked her self off the floor she heard a knock on her door. She walked over and opened it there standing in her doorway was Zuko. Looking like he had something better to do than stand here.

"Good Morning Prince Zuko." Sirena said with as much happiness she could this early.

"I heard you scream are you alright?" Sirena could feel her face heat up with embarrassment.

"Yeah..I..um just had a nightmare." She said with a small smile. Zuko nodded his head and started to walk away.

"Wait." Sirena grabbed his arm and pulled him around until he was facing her. Zuko just looked at her hand and stared back at her with a face that said 'What-are-you-doing'. Sirena let her hand fall. "Look Zuko I'm…sorry about what I said yesterday. It was uncalled for." Zuko was taken aback with that. He never thought she would apologize. _'I guess she's just full of surprises.' _

"It's okay. I also apologize for how I acted." Sirena smiled at Zuko. It made Zuko's stomach doing flips. '_Why is this happening?' _Zuko thought.

"I'm going to work in the kitchen."

"What?" Zuko asked he was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that Sirena was talking.

"I'm going to work in the kitchen. I can't just keep mooching off of you and General Iroh. I have to do something to help out. Plus I always loved cooking. I make the best pizzas back home." Zuko raised his eyebrow at the word 'pizza'.

"What's pizza?" He asked. Sirena looked at him like he was crazy. Then she remembered she was in a different time line.

"Pizza is a type of food I eat back home. I'll make it for you sometime." She suddenly became aware that she just woke up. With bed hair and morning breathe. "Umm…could you excuse me for a minute?" Before he could answer she shut the door and ran to the bathroom. She was surprised to find everything there was new and ready for her to use. She quickly set to work cleaning herself. Soon she was presentable. As she walked out of the bathroom she couldn't help but wonder why she felt she had to fix her self, usually she would just get up and talk to anyone. She didn't really care, so why did she care now.

'_**Because you wanted to look nice for Zuko.'**_

'_No, that can't be it. Can it? No I don't like Zuko that way.' _Soon Sirena arrived at the door again. She opened it to find Zuko talking with his Uncle about Music night or something. General Iroh looked up to see her.

"Why good morning, Sirena. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did thank you."

"Well I'm going to go get a cup of soothing tea. Would you care to join me?"

"Maybe later. I think I'm going to look around for a while."

"Very well. Good day Sirena, Zuko." With that the General turned and walked down the hall. But not without turning around to caught a looking at the two talking teens. As he watched a small knowing smile slide it's self across his face. General Iroh turned around and continued down the hall, the smile never leaving his face.

Zuko volunteered to show Sirena around the ship. He showed her the kitchen, all the extra rooms, the brig, laundry room, the showers and the soldier's quarters. When they reached the deck was Sirena finally able to see the ocean. She leaned against the railing looking at the water below. "Isn't it beautiful Zuko?" Sirena asked.

"Yes it is." If Sirena had looked up she would have see Zuko looking at her and not the ocean. "If I ask you something do you promise to answer truthfully?" Sirena turned and looked at him and nodded her head. "Where are you from? It's just that you don't seem like you're from here." Sirena turned and stared back at the ocean.

"It's because I'm not. I ran away from home and ended up here. I don't know how or why but I did."

"Why did you run away?"

"I and my parents both had different views of how my life should be. They wanted me to be a porcelain princess doll and I just wanted to be who I am." Zuko could sense that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I forgot to show you the navigation room." He lead Sirena up to the navigation room where Lieutenant. Jee and the Captain where trying to plot a course to where the Avatar was going. Zuko soon got absorbed in the conversation leaving Sirena to wonder around the room. Sirena was looking on the shelf when she came across a group of eight or ten books completely blank. She grabbed on and walked towards Zuko.

"Zuko is it okay for me to have on of these blank books?" Zuko looked up at her and nodded his head and went back to the map. Sirena turned her gaze to the map and saw that the map was different from the one in Zhao's room. _'I wonder who has the right map.' _Sirena turned her head towards Zuko and saw pure determination on his face. _'Should I tell him about Zhao's map? I mean if I had to chose between the two on whom I would want to capture the Avatar. Zuko would win hands down. He does need this more than Zhao. Zhao's just doing this for the glory and Zuko has to do this for his honor and his throne. I don't have to necessarily tell him where the Avatar is heading I could just point them in the right direction. Yeah I could do that.' _Sirena took in a deep breath and let it out. "Zuko…I think your map is wrong." All three heads turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Zuko inquired.

"Well it's just on Zhao's map he had the Avatar heading a little more north than yours is. Yours is pointing more towards east. That's all."

"You saw Zhao's map? Do you remember anything else from it?" Zuko asked with a bit of happiness in his voice.

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't really paying attention." Sirena said as she walked back to the shelf. The lieutenant and the captain went back to debating whether or not to change the map. Zuko watched Sirena looking at the shelf. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her. When she turned and looked at him he turned his back to the map. While he was looking at the map Sirena slipped out of the navigation room and headed towards the kitchen. Looking for the chef so she could talk to him about working in the kitchen, but every once in a while her thoughts moved back to Zuko and the look on his face when she told him saw Zhao's map. She hoped to see that face again.

* * *

**Sorry I was late updating. Hope you like it. I'm not a romantic person so tell me if the part with Zuko and Sirena were okay. Thanks. R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

* * *

"No." 

"Come on."

"No."

"Why not?" Kane said while crossing his arm around his chest. He was with Sirena on the deck, they both were wearing fire nation sparing outfits, actually Kane was wearing the official sparring outfit, Sirena was wear the old version they found for her. General Iroh asked him to teach Sirena some self defensive moves. But sadly she refuses.

"Cause, I don't need it."

"Oh really? Why?"

"Cause I'm never leaving this ship." Kane could help but laugh at that.

"Okay, how about I just show you how to dodge your attacker for now?" Sirena turned to him and smiled.

"All right you win." Sirena and Kane got into their stances (well Kane got into a stance and Sirena just copied him) and started sparing.

After an hour and half of falling on her butt Sirena was finally able to block one of Kane's kicks and knock him off his feet and sent him falling flat on his back.

"Yes!!" She shouted as she pumped a fist into the air. She walked over to Kane and helped him up.

"Good job. But you know one win after like fifty loses doesn't really hold much." Sirena pouted at him.

"Say what you want. You're just sad because I finally got you. So there." After she spoken she stuck her tongue and did a little victory dance.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you done yet?" Sirena stopped and turned towards him and frowned.

"You're no fun." Kane just shook his head and got behind Sirena. She raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Back flip over me." Sirena spun around to face him.

"What?! I can't do that." Kane raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"You can't?" Sirena shook her head. "Then we'll just practice. Turn around and lean backwards." He got behind her again and held out his arms. Sirena leaned back until her hand touched the floor. "Okay now pulled the rest of you body up."

"I can't I'm going to break my neck." Sirena said she didn't like being vulnerable.

"Don't worry I'll help." Kane went and raised the rest of her until she was standing straight up with her hands on the floor. "Okay here comes the easy part." Sirena gently fell back onto her feet. She immediately jumped into the air with a victorious cry.

"I can believe I just did that. That was-" A large shadow passed over them stopping Sirena in mid sentence. A large ship was pulling up beside them, Sirena and Kane watched as they anchored.

"What do they want?" Kane wondered out loud. He turned to his friend to see her starting to hyperventilate. "Are you okay?" He asked as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, it seemed to wake Sirena out of her trance like state. She looked up at him and forced a small smile.

"What? Oh yeah. I'm fine. I- I- I just remembered that I promised to help Cho with today's dinner. Gotta go, bye." With that she turned on a heel and ran towards the kitchen. Leaving a confused Kane behind.

* * *

"Under the command of Admiral Zhao; all information concerning the Avatar are to be reported directly to him." Two soldiers stood in front of Zuko presenting this information along with a detailed picture of the Avatar. Zuko, himself was leaning against the wall, processing the information that was given to him. He was barely aware that his Uncle had commented on Zhao being promoted, all he could think about was Zhao, and how he was going to take everything from him.

"I have nothing to report. Now get off my ship." The two soldiers looked each other, saying something though their eyes. Finally they turned back to Zuko.

"The Admiral isn't allowing any ship though this passage."

"I said: Get off my ship!!" The two quickly turned and headed out the door back to their ship.

The room was silent after the two soldiers left. Everyone waited with baited breath for the Prince to do something; he just stood in the middle of the room with his hands clenched in fists. After awhile Lt. Jee cleared his throat.

"What are you orders, Your Highness?" Zuko turned and walked out of the room leaving everyone behind. Iroh watched his nephew with a concern look on his face, but he knew better than give chase after he calmed down a little then he will go talk to him.

-------------------

Zuko slammed the door of his room; his breathing was uneven and heavy as he paced his room. He couldn't think straight all he wanted to do was break something or someone, preferably Zhao. Quickly changing into his training outfit he enter the hall again, some how between the time when he first entered his room and now, word had traveled that the young Prince was in a foul mood. AS he made his way to the deck everyone cleared a path for him. Once he made it to the deck he quickly started his fire bending moves, twisting and moving his arms and legs in complicated moves, he started adding fire to it also. The air around him became hot and stale, but fortunately he was unaware of that he was to busy with the thoughts forming in his head. _'Why would Father promote Zhao? He hasn't really done anything except follow me everywhere and steals my information. _Zhao_ who does he think he is? Actually thinking he can order me around like some type of peasant!! I swear I'll kill him. I know the moment he gets the chance he'll betray the throne. I'll stop him before that happens and before he get the Avatar!!' _With that last thought Zuko let out a great stream of fire around him. When he stopped he finally noticed that someone had braved his attitude and came out on the deck.

Towards the railing on the other side of the deck sat Sirena with her sketch book in her hands. Giving her one last glace he turned around and started his fire bending again.

---- An hour later ----

"You mustn't give up you cant still capture the Avatar first." Zuko quickly turned towards his uncle with despair in his eyes.

"How Uncle? With Zhao's resources it's only a matter of time before he captures the Avatar." HE sadly turns towards the ocean, "My home, my honor, my throne I'm about to lose everything…" Iroh watched sadly at his nephew's grief, he walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Zuko shook the hand off and turned away again, "I have finish my practice."

"Very well Prince Zuko." The old General backed up and slowly turned and walked away, before he left toward the door he cast one more look behind his shoulder at Zuko, then continued his way to the kitchen."

On the other side of the deck with a sketch book in her lap and a piece of charcoal in her hand Sirena watched the exchanging of words between the Uncle and the nephew.

As she watched Zuko continue his techniques, she couldn't help but feel bad for him. Who would banish their own son, and then give his enemy a better chance of coming home than his son? Sirena slowly closed her book and continued to stare at Zuko, for some reason she felt responsible for his misfortune. She sighed and rose to her feet, with her book in one hand and her charcoal in another she started towards Zuko. When she wasn't more than five feet from him, she had to duck as a stream of fire flew about her head.

"Hey! Watch it!" Zuko turned to see her standing behind him, before he could ask what she wanted she walked passed him and sat against the railing in front of him. She opened her book went to a new page and started sketching as Zuko walked over to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Sketching. What are you doing?" Zuko let out a sigh, why does she always have to make everything into a riddle.

"Training. So move."

"Hmm.. No." Zuko felt like pulling out his hair. Sirena didn't even look up at him, she kept her head buried in her sketch book as her hand moved across the page.

"Move." Zuko demanded his hand slowly curling into fists.

"Why don't you go somewhere else."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Well if you're not going and I'm not going, the only thing to do is sit down with me." Zuko hands relaxed and raised an eyebrow at her.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"So what if it doesn't. Just sit down." Sirena felt Zuko's eyes on her, trying to figure her out. She hoped that he would sit down with her. AS if he knew what she was thing, out of the corner of her eye Sirena saw Zuko slowly sit on the right of her facing the ocean. She turned her head smiled a little smile at him and turned back to her sketching. AS they sat there; Zuko watching the setting sun and Sirena sketching some time passed between them with nothing but a comfortable silence.

"I like to paint." Zuko turned to Sirena.

"What?" He asked.

I said I like to paint. Any type of art really that I can do with my hand." Zuko looked down at the young girl next to him, wondering what she's talking about.

"So?"

"So… One day I was walking down the hall at my school when I saw this boy walking with a painting under his arm. Soon I realized that it was MY painting. It was stolen out of locker about a week before. I confronted him but he dined it, and my name wasn't on it so I couldn't prove that it was mine. My parents didn't really, and there was nothing else I could do." Zuko watched as she smudged a part of her painting, creating shading for whatever she was drawing. "So one day I decided if I wanted something done about it I had to do it. So at night I snuck out, broke into the school and his locker. Then I stole the painting back. I put my name on it and took it home. Three days later I told them that I found it, and apologized for accusing him." She blew on her piece and dated and named it.

"Is there a point to this story?" Zuko asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. First she stops his training then she tells him some pointless story. Sirena laughed a little when he asked this.

"What I'm saying is that if you really want something, whether it's a painting… or going home." Sirena slowly turned towards him and looked him in the eye. "You shouldn't let anyone stop you and you should fight to get it back." She turned back to her drawing and Zuko turned back to the ocean, with her words burning in his head. When he turned to ask her what she meant. He was surprised to see her gone, in her place was a piece of paper, he looked behind him and saw her retreated below the ship. He picked up the paper and was shocked to see his father sitting on his throne surrounded by fire. Why would she draw this and leave it here? How did she draw this? As he looked at the picture longer he realized that the eyes and the face were softer. The hair wasn't as long and the body slightly smaller; as he stared he was finally able to see himself. _'She drew me as the Fire lord.' _At the bottom of the picture he saw the words 'Fight for what you want.' And below that was 'Fire Lord Zuko Forever.'

* * *

The Blue Spirit hid in the cart as the rhino's pulled it through the gates of Zhao's fortress. He jumped into the shadows of the east wall, and made his way through the sewers into the main tower. He breathed easy, but his heart felt as if it was going to burst out of his chest.

The Blue Spirit climbed the stair steps, two at a time, trying to remember where the dungeon was. He searched his memory for any clue that could lead him down the right corridor. He remembered his Uncle telling him, when he was brought here before, that the dungeon was at the center of the main tower. Now if only he could remember which hall leads there.

'_Yes!'_ He remembered, '_Down the corridor to the left!' _He stuck to the shadow, keeping his twin broad swords out for any unlucky soldiers that happened to see him. He found the door and slowly opened – he froze. He heard voices down the hall. Quick as lighting he moved and soon was covered in the shadows. He waited until he finally saw who was coming; it was Zhao and two other men, by the look of their clothes they were soldiers.

"I, Admiral Zhao have finally caught the Avatar." The Blue Spirit gritted his teeth when the new hit his ear. "Faster that the exiled Prince. Two years he was looking for the Avatar, and I caught him in less than 3 months." With that said Zhao and the two soldiers turned and enter the room that The Spirit had previously almost entered. As soon as they entered The Blue Spirit slowly let out a deep growl. Now he had to think of a full proof plan know that Zhao had meet with the Avatar he would surely up the security around him. Just when he had a plan figured out he heard the door open again. Zhao and the two soldiers stepped out and The Blue Spirit pressed himself against shadows again.

Zhao turned towards on of the soldiers and sent him off somewhere. The Blue Spirit couldn't hear what he said, but hear him clearly when he spoke to the other soldier.

"Yao. How does the search go?"

'_What could he be searching for he has the Avatar?' _The Blue Spirit thought.

"I'm sad to report, that it's been unsuccessful, sir." He listened as the two continued to take in the deserted hallway.

"What do you mean 'unsuccessful' how hard is it to find a teenage girl!" Zhao yelled though clenched teeth; if he was paying attention he could have heard the small gasp from the wall. The Blue Spirit let out a small gasp, when he heard Zhao said teenage girl. He knew he was talking about Sirena but couldn't figure out why it was so important to get her back. Zhao dismissed the soldier and started heading down the hall. Towards The Blue Spirit when he passed the pot the Spirit was standing there was no one but the shadow. Above and following him, Zhao didn't notice The Blue Spirit following though the air ducts. He knew he had to get the Avatar out but his curiosity got the better of him, he had to find out what happened to Sirena on this ship. As the Spirit followed Zhao though hall after hall as muttered to himself. Finally they reached Zhao's room. He watched as Zhao paced his room, "How hard could it be to find a fucking girl!" Suddenly he kicked the table causing all his papers and books to fall to the floor.

"That stupid bitch!!" He screamed as he picked up a book and threw it against the wall. "Who does she is!! Running away and disobeying me." He slowly clamed down and sat in his chair leaning back he started talking to him self. "When I find her she'll pay… first I'll beat her to almost an inch of her life. When I'm done with her she'll be begging for death and then I'll take her." Zhao let out a small chuckle.

"Ahh… yes, I'll take you. Then make you beg for more. After we're done with that, I'll slowly burn you all over your body until you're writhing in pain and begging for me to take you again instead of being burned. Then we'll have some more fun in your own blood." While Zhao talked The Blue Spirit felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe what Zhao was thinking of doing to Sirena. And Sirena, know wonder she lied about what happened; she properly just wants to forget about it. A chill ran down his spine while he heard what Zhao continued to talk about what he planned to do to Sirena's body.

'_You sick Bastard!' _Zuko thought angrily, '_I promise I will kill you before you even get to see her again. You will die and burn in hell before I let that happen!'_

The Blue Spirit slowly backed away out of the air vent, he knew if he heard anymore he'll do something that would end up with him getting caught. He slowly backed away and tried to put the Zhao and Sirena situation in the back of his head until after he freed the Avatar. The Spirit made his though the air vents back to the room that held his prize.

* * *

Zuko slowly walked down the hall towards his room. Thoughts were fly inside his head along with the bloody headache he had gotten along the way. Before he made it to his room he stopped and stared at the room across from his. He remembered what Zhao had said about Sirena. He had never said her name, but the way he described her while he talked about those awful things, he knew it was her. He remembered the first day Sirena came and the bruise he saw on her. He blamed himself for not seeing it before. Why didn't she tell him? Was she ashamed? Angry? Or afraid that he might have sent her back? He would never do such a thing if he knew.

"Zuko?" He looked up to see Sirena standing in her door way wearing the shirt that she stole for his room. She had opened her door and he never heard her. "What are you doing and where were you?"

"I had to go and do something on land." Sirena nodded.

"So what are you doing standing out here?"

"I wanted to ask you something." He watched as she chewed her hair out of habit.

"Okay." As he stood there thinking about how he could ask the question that has been in his mind since he heard what Zhao wanted with her. But as he stood there and looked at her he couldn't bring himself to ask her. He knew the minute that he did she would start to cry or worse get mad. Then she would start looking over her shoulders out of fear, thinking that Zhao was just around the corner. He knew he couldn't be the one to turn her into that. "Zuko was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah…how did you know how that Fire Lord's throne looks like?" He watched as a smile spilled across her face.

"General Iroh told me stories and he also showed me books that had painting of the Fire Lord in them. Did you like the picture?" Zuko could feel heat starting to crawl up his neck.

"Yes. Thank you."

"No problem, think of it as my thank you present to you. Well if that's all, Good Night." Sirena smiled on last time and turned back into her room. Zuko watched her go, as she went though that door he called her back. "What?"

"If … if you're ever in trouble you can always go to Uncle … or me." He said as he kept his eyes on her. Sirena slightly raised her eyebrows, but smiled in the end.

"Thanks. I will." Zuko nodded, pleased with the answer as a small smile tugged on corner of his mouth. With that said they both parted and head to bed for the night.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I bet I lost some of my reviewers, hopefully you'll come back because I gave you a brand new chapter. Okay. I have this new writing thing where I write in jumps. Like now I have like the 3rd to last chapter done, and the next next chapter done too. It's weird dont ask. But I'll get the chapters done. Also I would like all of you to give a round of applause for my friend, she would like to be called Crazymarshmellow, for doing the beginning of the chapter. Without her I properly never would have been able to start it. So I hope you like this chapter and review. Good bye and Good night!!!!!!**

**- Tefnut Talvi**


	7. Chapter 7

"Now you add the spices to the duck. By placing the packet inside and seasoning it on the outside, the flavor will be absorbed through the entire duck, instead of just the outside." Sirena listened as Cho continued to tell of the different recipes that he would finally let her help with. She started to prepare the duck when she heard her name at the door.

"Hello General Iroh." She turned and smiled at the lovely old man. As he came forward she turned back to her duck, grimacing as she placed the seasoning inside the duck and felt the dead animal's cold and wet insides against her fingers.

"Hello Sirena. I see you're learning how to make roasted duck. Ahh… that, I'm happy to say, is my personally favorite."

"Along with Jasmine Tea, I presume," she joked as she wiped her hands on her apron around her waist. He let out a deep bellied laugh that Sirena couldn't help but smile at. She loved how the General was so happy all of the time, as he could lighten anyone's spirits.

"Yes, I believe so. How are things going for you here in the kitchen?" Sirena placed the duck in the oven and turned towards the General.

"Things are going great. I'm learning a lot and I get to try out some of my own recipes."

"That's wonderful. I actually came here with a purpose," he said with a small smile and mischief in his eyes.

"Really, what?" Sirena curiously asked.

"I would be truly honored if you came with me to the market today." Sirena looked at him with wide eyes.

"We're on land already." She looked up at the ceiling trying to remember where her day went. "_How long was I down here?" _ She muttered to herself. "I'd love to… but Cho is going to teach me chicken next," Sirena said sadly. "And I have to learn all of this if I'm going to be his assistant and help in the kitchen."

"Oh I'm sure Chef Cho wouldn't mind if you disappeared for a few hours." General Iroh said with a wave of his hand to emphasize his point. He waited with a smile as Sirena started to warm up to the idea. She started untying her apron.

"I guess it would be okay. Just for a few hours right?" she asked, putting the apron on the counter and turning towards Iroh.

"Yes, of course, just a few hours," he said with his hands on his back. Sirena raised an eyebrow at his weird behavior but left to tell Cho of their plans.

* * *

Iroh and Sirena were walking along the market place looking at the many items that the people in the town were trying to sell. Right now Sirena and the General were standing in front of a stall that sold statues and other knick-knacks, when all of a sudden Iroh stood straight and turned to Sirena with a smile on his face. Sirena didn't notice because she was to busy with looking at this statue that the owners said was from the Northern Water Tribes. It was a statue of a woman, gently bending the water around her, it swirled around her and twisted around her arm, but the thing that really caught Sirena's attention was that the water was made out of some type of blue stone that seemed to shine even though it was under the shade of the booth and out of the sun. She could have sworn that she saw water inside of it. She was so captivate by it that she didn't notice the General calling her name. She felt someone tap her shoulder causing her to jump; she quickly turned to see a smiling Iroh.

"Oh, hi." She felt embarrassed for getting scared so easily but that feeling was slowly replaced with suspicion.

"Why don't we look over at that booth?" Before she could even ask what booth he grabbed her arm and dragged her over. When the stopped in front she saw that it was a clothing booth. She raised an eyebrow and turned to the General.

"Why are we at a clothing booth?"

"Oh I just thought we could look around." He said as he started looking around. She had a funny feeling but followed Iroh into the booth. She saw many outfits most of them red and black, fire nation clothes, but she did see a few earth nation outfits in the back. "See anything you like?" She turned around to see the General next to her.

"Yeah, some of those outfits in the back are kinda nice." The next thing she knew she was being shoved into a changing booth with a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"Try some of them on." Sirena looked around out the small changing booth that she was 'violently' shoved into. Sirena decided to humor him and try some of the clothes on. She tried the first outfit which was a red pair of pants and a black shirt with the fire nation pictogram on the right shoulder with a flame spiraling down the arm. '_Are all their clothes designed to fit everyone perfectly?' _She thought the shirt and pants both fit her flawlessly and showed off her figure; something she was sure she didn't have before. She tried on several other outfits and all of them fit her perfectly, but she didn't like any of them. _'Well it's not like I'm going to get them anyway.' _She quickly folded the last shirt and pulled back the curtain to see the smiling face of the old General. "Did you like them?" He asked as he took the clothes out of her hands and placed them in a soldier's hand that just popped up from nowhere.

"Where did he-"Sirena was about to ask when another set of clothes were shoved into her arms.

"Now go try these. I guessed on your sizes on the other ones but now that I know they fit you, you can try these."

"How did you know they fit–?" She tried asking again but she was just pushed back into the booth.

"Enough talking, we're wasting time. Zuko wants us back by sunset or he'll leave without us." He laughed; Sirena could hear his footsteps slowly walking from her. She looked down at the clothes in her arms now she shook her head trying to understand everything that was going on. _'How did that soldier just pop up like that and how did he know those clothes fit me? Also, why does he want me to try on all these clothes?' _She could feel a headache starting to form from just trying to answer these simple questions. She put down the clothes and used her index and middle finger to massage her temples. _'It's better not to mess with his great wisdom.' _ Soon the headache was gone and she got down with trying on the clothes he gave her. This time it was just mostly skirts and dresses with a few shirts, all of them were still various shades of red and black with some gold trim. _'Not a wide color selection around here is there?' _

Sirena spent the next several minutes trying on the clothes that she was given. After the she peeled off the sixth skirt that she had tried on, she turned around to see what next thing was that she would have to force her self into because she couldn't say no to the very amusing General or the boredom that had been pouring into her since she came to this booth. The next and final piece of clothing that she ad to try on was a red silk dress with an inch of black lace stitched around its edges. She picked it up to admire it some more when she saw that there was no back to it but four strips of black silk that was supposed to be tied together to keep the dress up. Sirena carefully slipped it on, the silk felt so smooth against her skin; she look down to see that it was floor length and only her ten toes with the barely chipping dark red polish was the only think that could be seen from her dress. _'I still have nail polish on?! That is some quality nail polish.' _

"Sirena!" She jumped at the sound of her name. _'Who's calling me?' _ She very carefully pulled back the curtain and stuck her head out, looking for someone she recognized. She didn't see anyone when she heard some shout. "Find her!" Her heart stopped. Only one person could be looking for her and it's the one person that she never wanted to find her. She quickly scanned the market place, out the corner of her eyes she spotted red armor, coming towards her. She slipped out of the booth and out into the market place, looking for General Iroh. She slipped behind a stand selling scarves and other fine thread and linens. Part of her was telling her to go back to the booth, the chances of Zhao being here and finding her were slim to none. But she hid behind that booth, not knowing which one to believe in. She couldn't go back there; as long as she could still breathe she wouldn't let them bring her back. She was so preoccupied but looking for any soldiers that she didn't recognize, that she didn't notice the shadow approaching her, a hand gripped her shoulder and Sirena turned around and let out a scream.

* * *

"I don't know why you're mad!" Zuko spat as he followed a peeved Sirena back to the booth so she could get her clothes and get back to the ship. He continued to massage his cheek that sported a red mark.

"Look I'm sorry for hitting you but you shouldn't go sneaking up on people," she shot back. She wasn't angry at Zuko, more at herself. How could she have thought that out of all ports in the world Zhao just happened to be at this one? She had to stop being so paranoidor she'd go crazy. They continued to walk in silence until the reach the booth, Sirena turned to go back inside but stopped. Zuko was leaning against a pole, still sulking. "Zuko…" He looked up temporally stopping the glare he was going to send at her, when he saw her face. He could see a hint of remorse in her eyes.

'_Why, because she hit me…?' _"What?"

"I am really sorry that I hit you, I wasn't really thinking. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." With that she quickly walked back into the changing booth. Zuko just stared at the curtain that Sirena went behind. What was she talking about? Sometimes he wondered if he would ever understand her. Ever since she came on onto his ship nothing had made sense. It was as if all the rules went out the window, with weird philosophies and sayings. He actually cared what happened to her; normally he would use her as a bargaining chip for information on the Avatar. But after the last time hesnuckinto Zhao's fortress, and found out what was really going on with her and him, he felt compelled to help her get away. He couldn't explain it but every time he thought about Zhao getting his hands on her he got a feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if he wanted to throw up and scream at the same time. He didn't know why but he hated the thought of anyone touching her, especially Zhao.

Zuko was pulled from his thoughts, as the changing booth curtain pulled back and Sirena stepped out wearing her old clothes again. They weren't really clothes anymore; they were actually staring to turn into rags. He couldn't help but frown at that, she shouldn't be running around in tattered clothes. _'It's a good thing that Uncle bought her all those clothes…' _

Sirena noticed his frown, when he saw her. _'Is he still mad because I hit him?' _"Um… Zuko?" Sirena stared at him with worried eyes. He couldn't help but notice how innocent she looked like that, as if nothing bad had ever happened to her. _'She looks really… nice like that. OH MY GOD what am I saying. I must've been out in the sun too long.' _

Sirena couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Zuko's weird behavior. He was just there staring at her; she poked him in the shoulder. "Zuko…?" That seemed to wake him up; he quickly looked around with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"What?" He asked once he calmed down.

"Are you alright?" He nodded and started walking back to the ship with Sirena in tow. "Are you sure? Because you seemed pretty out of it."

"I said I was fine, didn't I?" He snapped at her. Why does she care anyway?

"Sorry, I just worried about you." She crossed her arms around her chest as they continued to walk in silence. After a couple of minutes, they could see the ship coming into view again, still slightly mad at Zuko, Sirena kept looking at the scenery as they made their way back. Soon her eyes fell upon a similar shop, and on the shelf in the corner was a little statute, that seemed to glow in the midday sun. She suddenly came to a halt and made her way to the booth.

Zuko stopped and turned to see Sirena walking away. "Where are you going?" She didn't answer, but continued to the booth and reached down to pick something up. He made his way over to her and saw her hold a statue of a waterbender.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He turned to her, her eyes started to look a little glazed over.

"Sirena… are you okay?" He gently put his hand on her arm and guided it until it finally put the statue down.

"I see you're interested in this little artifact." They both turned to see an old man, with long white beard and an old fire nation cloak in his hands. Zuko was getting a bad feeling about this booth; he gently started pulling Sirena away. She pulled her arm out of his grip and turned back to the old man.

"The water in the stone, how did you get it there?" Zuko looked back at the statue, he would admit the blue stone was exquisite but there wasn't any water in there.

"Ahh… I see your girlfriend has a good eye, not many could see the water inside the stone." The man said to Zuko, as he picked up the statue and held it in front of them, Zuko looked at Sirena and then at the statue, when he saw her it was as if she wasn't really there. A cold chill went down his back as the man held in a few inches away from their faces. "The statue it self was made in the Southern water tribes but was brought to the Northern Tribe to be completed, the stone it self it actually frozen water in cased in a glass tube. But the water isn't just everyday water, its water from the Spirit Oasis, the most spiritual place in all of the Northern Tribe." The man placed the statue back on the shelf. "And just because I like you, I'll sell it to you for a special price. Only fifteensilver pieces." He said with a grin. Sirena started digging though her pockets looking for any money. Zuko watched her with interest, when she came up empty. He quickly grabbed her arm, and pulled her away from the booth, she tried to break free but he kept a strong grip on her.

"Sorry maybe next time." Zuko called over his shoulder to the old man at the booth. As they disappeared into the crowd, once they were away from the booth, Sirena stopped struggling and grudgingly went along with him. After an hour of walking through the crowd, she seemed to fall asleep on her feet. He grumbled to himself, but he pulled her arm across his shoulders and pulled her up. After a while he realized that she wasn't getting up, he quickly picked her up bridal style, and carried her the rest of the way. When he finally got to the ship it was only then that he noticed the full moon above him, and the darkness that surrounded them. _'How long were we there?' _He asked himself as he made his way below the deck, and standing in the doorway was no one other than his Uncle.

"Prince Zuko! What happened to Miss Sirena?" he asked as he saw the unconscious girl in Zuko's arms. '_Why did she pass out like that? And what's with the old man?'_ Zuko didn't know the answer himself and it really didn't matter; tomorrow they'd be gone from this place and it wouldn't happen again. He turned to his Uncle, and gave a small smile.

"I don't know she … just fell asleep. Must be from being out all day."

"Zuko…?" He heard her mumble as she pulled herself closer to him and shivered. He couldn't hide the blush that formed on his face as snuggled closer, and he couldn't hide it from his grinning Uncle.

"So Zuko… what did you and Miss Sirena do all day?" Zuko felt as if he could fry an egg on his face.

"Nothing, Uncle!" He shouted as he stomped away from his Uncle, who was laughing his way to the kitchen. Zuko quickly made his way with Sirena as fast as he could carry her without dropping her. He carefully balanced her as he kicked her door open, he looked around, he saw her wardrobe filled with clothes, and shoes at the bottom. On the chair next to her bed she had three different robes, hanging there for her, the bookcase in the corner was almost filled with books and on her desk he saw that his uncle bought her new ink and charcoals. He had a feeling that out of everything that would be what she would like the most. He made his way over to her bed he gently placed her down. He watched as she curled into her pillows and sheets, and noticed that her bed was a complete mess; sheets and pillows all over the place along with empty book and random pages across the end off the bed and floor. He couldn't help but smile at that, it seemed to fit her perfectly—organized chaos.

He watched her sleep, for a few seconds when he started getting a stomach turning feeling again. _'Why do I always get this feeling when I'm next her?' _Deep down he knew the answer, he just didn't want to admit it to himself. He quickly left and headed back to his room, where he hoped a good night sleep would help him figure things out in the morning.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Zuko jumped out of his bed. The sunlight shining though his window, telling him that it would be about nine in the morning. Suddenly he remembered why he woke up he quickly got out of bed and left his room, before he could ever get out of the door way he was tackled into a tight hug, not expecting this sudden show of affection he fell onto his back taking the person with him. Getting over the shock he was finally able to hear that the person was saying something and that black and red hair was blocking his view.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Sirena pulled her face out from his neck and smiled down at him.

"Wha-?" Zuko asked as he sat there confused. She got up and led him to her room.

"Thank you for this!" He looked around her and saw it was the same from last night. _'Oh she thinks I bought her all of the clothes.' _

"Umm… Sirena I didn't buy you the clothes. My Uncle did." He gave her a small sad smile, but instead of getting embarrass like he thought was going to do, she laughed. Now Zuko was really confused.

"I know General Iroh bought me all of that. I'm saying thank you for the other thing." She smiled then turned picked up something that he didn't see until now, he got the same chill down his back and he watched Sirena hold it close to her. It was the statue of a waterbender from the booth. "Thank you so much Zuko." He watched as her eyes shined and a smile formed on her face. She placed it back on her desk and pulled him out of the room, but Zuko still couldn't get that feeling that something bad was going to happen because of that statue. "Oh and to say thank you, I'm going to make your favorite lunch. Don't worry, General Iroh already told me what it was." He became vaguely aware that they were in the hallway. He looked down at Sirena who was smiling with a little red on her cheeks. "I don't know why, but that statue makes me really happy, and just knowing that you got it for me makes it even better." Before he could say anything, she stood on her toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thanks again" and with that she was gone, with a blush quickly spreading across her cheek.

Zuko stood there the same stomach turning he had last night was happening again, but it wasn't because Sirena kissed him, it was because he knew that no one had bought that statue for her. So if he didn't, then who did?

* * *

**Hey, here's the next chapter, I would of had this up soon but for some strange reason I was failing one of my classes, and that is just not right. But now tat I worked out a schedule where I can get my work done and still have time to type up a chapter, in a decent amount of time, you'll be getting a the chapter a lot faster. Oh and I would like to thank my good friend for beta this. You rock !!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I don't own Avatar or its characters. I also don't own the song "Over and Over" that belongs to Three Days Grace.**

* * *

Kane walked down the halls towards Sirena's room. For some reason the General sent him to go retrieve her. He didn't know why nor did he really care, he liked spending time with her. She actually paid attention to him; normally the other soldiers don't really acknowledge him because he was the youngest out of all of them. To have someone, even if it was one person who actually deemed him worthy, was enough for him and she was pretty interesting, especially when they ever saw another ship or go to port and there's another ship in the harbor, she would get really quiet and then run away shouting some random excuse. He always wondered why she did that, but he knew better than going and asking questions about stuff he didn't really even need to know.

When he reached her door he knocked three times and waited for her to open the door. When the door opened he was surprised to find Prince Zuko in the doorway. He stumbled back in slight shock as the taller young man towered over him, even though he was only a few inches taller than him, Kane still always felt small under his gaze.

"P-Prince Zuko, sir." He stuttered and stood at attention. The Prince only raised an eyebrow at him and stepped to the side as Sirena came up behind him.

"Oh! Hi, Kane!" She exclaimed with a smile. "What are you doing here?" She gently pushed Zuko behind, and stood in front of him. Kane looked at Sirena and the Prince Zuko and back again. What was he doing in her room? _**Why**_ was he in her room? Kane couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that the Prince was spending more time with Sirena than he was. He jumped out of his thoughts when he heard Prince Zuko clear his throat—he was giving Kane a look that distinctly told him to 'hurry up and get out of here'.

"Um, yeah! General Iroh requests your presence on deck," he quickly spit out, and then he turned to leave.

"Wait, Kane! You can walk with me. We haven't talked in a long time," Sirena said. She turned to Prince Zuko and whispered something to him with her hand on his arm. Kane watched as her hand lingered for only a few seconds longer than needed. She smiled up at Zuko and turned to leave with Kane down the hall. Zuko turned and walked down the opposite way.

As the two walked, silence lingered around them, and finally Kane broke it. "What was Prince Zuko doing in your room?"

"Oh, nothing. We were just talking. That's all," she said as they continued.

"Oh… are you sure?" The minute those words left his mouth he knew he shouldn't have said them. Sirena stopped walking and turned to him, for a brief second he could see hurt and sadness pass though her eyes, but they were quickly replaced with anger.

"What else would I be doing?" Kane realized what she thought he meant, and quickly strutted to explain himself.

"N-no I didn't mean anything by it, I swear!" Sirena looked at him and then continued towards the stairs leading towards the deck. He quickly went to keep up with her; nothing was spoken between them as they walked. Kane wanted her to yell at him or something, he always hated it when people were angry at him and didn't say anything, because then he could never tell how mad they were. Why did he have to go and say that anyway? He knew that nothing like that would ever happen, so why did he think it? Why was he even jealous towards Prince Zuko, it wasn't like he liked Sirena like that. She was just his friend, his only friend…in a long time. What would happen if Prince Zuko stole her away? Would he ever see her again? Would she even remember him?

His eyes shifted towards her, her eyes were looking towards the ground with her head hung. He knew that he properly hurt her with his comment, but he didn't mean anything by it. But he knew he had to say something, or he wouldn't have to worry about Prince Zuko taking her away.

"Sirena…" He stopped and turned to her; she did the same and looked back at him. "I'm sorry about what I said; I didn't mean anything by it I swear. Sometimes I'm thinking but nothing intelligent comes out. " He stood there waiting for her to say something, anything. Then after what felt like hours, she opened her mouth.

"I told you thinking would cause you problems in the future," she said with a smirk, he couldn't help but smile even if it the comment was an insult to his intelligence. She gave him a punch in his arm, "You're so soft…" She said as she shook her head.

"Yeah but I can still kick your butt in sparring," he shot back as he rubbed his arm. Sirena just laughed as they finally reached the deck.

"Sure you can… so what did the General want to see me for?" Before he could respond someone answered.

"Well I needed your help." They both turned around to see the retired General Iroh smiling at them. "Thank you very much for fetching her." He said to Kane, as he bowed towards Iroh.

"It was my pleasure." He took that as his cue to leave. "See you around, Sirena," he said as he turned and left.

"Okay, bye." He heard her call back at him, he couldn't help but smile. He knew that no matter what happened she would never just leave him.

After she said good bye to Kane she turned back towards the General, he took her by the arm and led her towards a group of soldiers who were setting up … instruments? Sirena turned to the General, "What did you need my help with?"

"Well tonight is 'Music Night' and I was hoping –"

"You want me to make snacks?" Sirena cut him off, she raised an eyebrow as Iroh started to laugh; sometimes the tea loving General confused her. "Is that a no?"

"Ah! No Miss Sirena, I was hoping if you would grace us with a song." He said with a grin. Sirena just stood there and stared at him. Did he really expect her to get up there and play an – No.. no way, did he mean…?

"Do you mean you want me to … sing?" She asked, she could already fell the churning in her stomach increase. Iroh just nodded her head. "Oh... no. No! I can't sing, never could. Sorry."

"Oh I'm sure that a person with a voice and heart as kind as yours could sing beautifully."

"No really I can't, I can't sing." Iroh let out a sigh and turned his head to the side.

"Well if you really don't want to I can't force you…" Sirena let out a sigh of relief. "It's just it would bring me so much joy if I could hear the soothing voice of a woman again. Also, I would love if you participated because even Zuko doesn't come anymore. It does get quite lonely out here by my self with just the crew to keep me company." He let out another sigh and turned to head back to the kitchen. Sirena knew what he was doing, but still felt guilty about not singing. _'What am I thinking about I can't sing and I know it. He's just trying to trick you into singing, don't show him that it worked.' _ Sirena knew her head was making sense, but for some reason she called out to Iroh.

"I guess I could sing _one_ song…"

'_Yes!' _The General thought.

_Noooooo!!' _ Sirena felt like she just signed on to be completely and utterly humiliated.

Sirena sat against the railing waiting for Kane to show up to practice her defense lesson, even though she was she actually liked her lessons, she couldn't help but feel miserable. Why did she say she would sing? It was not that she didn't want to; it was that she couldn't get up there in front of everyone and do that. She would sing in the shower and she sounded okay, but to do it in front of people where they could laugh at her and always remember when she went up there and made a fool of herself. _'Maybe I could tell General Iroh I changed my mind.' _ She let out a sigh, "Yeah right, and I can fly."

"Well if you could fly, I would love to see it." Sirena looked up to see Kane with out a shirt looking down at her; she smiled a little as he held out his hand. She grabbed on and he pulled her to her feet. "Ready for your lessons?"

"Of course. Are you ready to get creamed?" She got into her stance as he laughed and got into his. Even though Kane has only been teaching her for only about a month, she picked it up pretty fast. She could do flips and also learned different moves, the only problem she actually had was bringing them all together.

"Ready?" Kane asked as he planned his first attack, and Sirena nodded. That was all he needed to start. Before she could even react, he leapt into the air. Sirena waited, and after a quick moment she saw his leg coming down at her. She held up her arms in a 'X' form and blocked the kick. Kane landed on his hands and back flipped out of the way. It was now Sirena's turn and she had to think quickly. She came cart wheeling towards him. Once she was close enough to him she used her hands to push her self up and flip over him. She landed behind and as fast as she could she sent a punch towards his head but he turned around and caught it in his fist. She tried with her right hand to punch him again but he caught it in his left hand.

Now he had both her wrists in his right hand. He watch as Sirena tired to get her hands free and he couldn't help but laugh a little. "Come on. If it didn't work the first time, think of something else," he coached her, but watched as she stopped struggling and soon a smirk appeared on her face. Before he could even ask what was going on, Sirena suddenly turned sideways over his right and landed a perfect kick to his head. As he fell to the ground he let go of her hands and Sirena tumbled against the ground. They both stood and faced each other ready for whatever the other one was going to bring. When suddenly Kane started laughing, Sirena stared back at him wondering if she damaged his head with that last kick. "That was a pretty good move. Where did you learn it from?" He asked as he made his way over towards her, Sirena relaxed and smiled back and shrugged.

"I don't know, it just came to me." Kane draped his arm around her shoulders and laughed as they headed towards the kitchen.

"Well then you should think of some other ones." He said, suddenly he thought of something. "Have you ever seen a Waterbender before?"

"Waterbender?" she asked.

"Yeah, your move kinda reminded me of this Waterbender I've seen once," he said as he opened the door for her to enter the kitchen.

"No I never saw a Waterbender before," she said as he sat down on a stool. "Wait why are we in the kitchen?"

"Oh, I was hoping you could make me something to eat." He rubbed the back of neck with a small smile formed on his face. Sirena just shook her head; sometimes she wonders why she gets the weird ones as friends.

"Fine, but only because I'm hungry too." She blocked out the ridiculous smile on his face, and tried to think what she could make that was fast and filling. "I wish I had some leftover pizza…" she muttered.

"What's… pizza?" She turned to Kane who had a confused look on his face.

"Oh it's just a dish that… I used to eat back home."

"Oh. Why don't you make it then, I've never heard of it."

"Umm… it takes awhile."

"I got time," he said with a grin. Sirena couldn't help but smile too.

"Okay, I guess I'll do it. First we have to make the crust. Hand me that flour over there." Kane stood up and looked around for the flour, once he found it he handed it to Sirena. "Okay, now you take about two teaspoons of yeast and mix it with a cup of warm water." As Kane did this he watched as Sirena took what he guessed was about five cups of flour and shaped it into a mound, then she added oil and salt. He handed her the yeast and water and she poured it in the middle of the mound and started kneading it.

"Where did you learn to cook? Your Mom?" Sirena couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her mom trying to cook.

"No… I guess I taught myself," she said as she stopped rolling the dough. She thought back to all the times that she and her family would sit down and have actually eat dinner together. Usually her parents had such big parties that they had to go to or her sister had an outing with her many friends, usually that left Sirena calling Selene and them ordering Chinese food.

"Oh. Well what did your mom do then?"

"Oh, you know, whatever made her and my dad look good. Okay, I think I kneaded this long enough. Now we need to oil a bowl and put the dough and cover it up. "

"Why?"

"So the yeast can make the bread rise." She just rolled her eyes as he mumbled 'I knew that' and started greasing the bowl. Once the bread was covered and placed away from the anything that could disturb it.

"So how long do we have to wait?" Kane asked as he took a seat next to Sirena on the counter. Sirena tapped her index finger against her chin as her face scrunched in concentration.

"About two hours, but then we have to knead it again and divide it into three balls of dough and then wait an hour again." Sirena turned and smiled at the scowl on Kane's face. "I told you it takes a while."

After four hours Sirena and Kane where waiting for the last few minutes to tick away before their pizza could be complete. Within those four hours, their three pizzas turned into ten. Sirena was a little rusty on making pizzas and they had more dough than needed. So that's how Prince Zuko found them later, in the kitchen covered in flour and standing in front of the oven.

"Is it done now?"

"It wasn't done the last time you asked, ten seconds ago. Why would it be done now?" Kane scratched his head.

"I don't know. Is it done now?" he said with a smile, Sirena let out a sigh as she hung her head down. Zuko looked around the kitchen and had a strange feeling that Chef Cho would not be happy with the way that it looked now, with flour and various food items all over the place. Zuko walked towards them carefully to avoid stepping in anything. When he finally reached them they still hadn't noticed him, and with a sigh Zuko cleared his throat and watched as Sirena and Kane both jumped into the air. Kane quickly and clumsily bowed to him, while Sirena tried to regain her balance and dust the flour off her clothes.

"Why'd you sneak up on us?" She asked hotly as her heart finally calmed down. Zuko couldn't help but smile because she always acted like nothing could get to her so when something did, loved the look on her face.

"Actually I didn't sneak up on you. You just don't pay attention." Sirena just snorted and turned back to the oven. Zuko just shook his head and turned to Kane who was trying to make himself invisible. He didn't know why but Zuko didn't like it that Kane was always in his way, for some reason he seemed to be everywhere he was and it annoyed him greatly. "Where's your shirt?" Kane quickly looked down and saw that he in fact didn't have a shirt on. He could hear Sirena trying to stifle her giggles, but fail miserably. His face went red as he went to go and cover himself.

"Why do you always have to be mean to him?" Zuko quickly turned to Sirena who still had her face turned to the oven.

"What?"

"You heard me. Why do you always have to pick on him? You already make people feel small when they're around you, you don't have to make them feel smaller."

"Do you feel smaller when you're near me?"

"Nothing makes me feel small." She said in almost a quiet whisper. A deep silence filled the kitchen.

"So what are you making?" he asked as he suddenly appeared next to her.

"Pizza," she answered as she smiled up at him.

"What's that?" he asked as she reached for a dish rag and opened the oven.

"You'll find out." She tried to pull the pizzas out but the flames kept licking at her wrists. "Damn," she muttered as she pulled her hand out the fourth time. She was about to get another dish towel, when a hand shot into the oven and pulled out the tray, that held the pizza.

"Where do you want me to put it?" Zuko asked. Sirena just pointed to the table. Zuko put it down and reached in for another one and another one, and soon all the pizzas were out. It was then that Sirena noticed that his hand was on fire, and then it suddenly went out.

"Umm… Thanks?" she said as she started cutting the pizzas.

"You're welcome. So is this the pizza you were talking about." he asked as he reached for one when Sirena slapped his hand way.

"Yes they are and you can't have any. They're for Music Night." She said as she started cutting the pizzas again. Zuko just stared at her as she cut though the pizzas making them into triangles.

"But I don't go to Music Night," he stated with curious eyes.

"Well that's not my problem," she said with a smirk. Zuko just leaned against the counter watching her as she continued to arrange the 'pizzas'.

"So what are you going to do at Music Night? Sing?" he said with a laugh but when he saw the blush moving up her face he stopped. "You really are?" She turned to him with anger in her eyes.

"Why, do you think I can't?"

"No it's just that you don't seem like the singing type, that's all," he watched as she turned back to the food.

"General Iroh… convinced me." Zuko just nodded his head; he figured his Uncle could do practically anything. He didn't realized he voice his opinion out loud until he saw Sirena shrugging in response. Then she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, leaving a white streak across her face. Without thinking he quickly reached out and brushed his thumb against her forehead, wiping it away, running his thumb from her forehead down her cheek and finally lingering on her chin until he dropped it. The minute his hand left her face, he realized what he did and he quickly withdrew his hand. "Sorry."

The second that his finger touched her face she felt her breath catch in her throat. _'What is he doing?' _ she thought, as his finger traveled down her face. _'I must have something on my face.. yeah. Yeah! That's it! Why am I getting this weird feeling in the bottom of my stomach then?' _ She felt his hand leave her face and mutter an apology, "It's okay," she whispered, then turned back to the pizza, making a tiny cut on her finger as she sliced the food. Zuko just back away and muttered to himself until he finally left the kitchen, leaving Sirena alone.

"Miss Sirena, are you ready?" Iroh asked as he looked up at the group of soldiers in front of the little stage from the door leading below the deck.

"Umm… General? Do I have to go up there in this outfit?" Iroh turned to Sirena with a curious look on his face.

"What's wrong with it?" Sirena let out a sigh and gestured to her long red dress with a v-neck and black sash tied around her waist.

"I look ridiculous!" She half- yelled with her fist clenched at her sides. "I don't look good in dresses. I just don't." General Iroh gently put his arm around her shoulders.

"Miss Sirena, you look wonderful and once you start singing you won't even notice everyone looking at you." With that pep-talk he gently pushed her onto the stage. Sirena stumbled onto the stage, took one look at the crowd and then turned to head back behind the curtain, but Iroh's hand stopped her and turned her around and pushed her back to the center stage.

Sirena could feel her throat get dry and her stomach heaved, ready to release its contents. She looked around the crowd and saw Kane smiling up at her from the third row; she couldn't help but smile a little when she saw him. Suddenly Sirena realized that she never really thought of a song to sing. She felt like an idiot standing there on the stage without a song to even sing.

"Um… Hello. I'm – I'm going to sing a song. Obviously." Sirena scanned the audience trying to buy time until a song finally came to her, she watched nervously as a few men cleared their throats and whisper to one another. She knew they were talking about her and that only made the churning in her stomach worse. As the many songs flew in her head, she quickly grabbed one and opened her mouth. _"__I feel it everyday it's all the same, It brings me down but I'm the one to blame" _She watched as the men realized she was singing and stopped talking and looked up at her. "_I've tried everything to get away, So here I go again. Chasing you down again, Why do I do this?" _Her eyes shifted over to Kane to see him raising his hand slightly into the air. She took it as a hint to sing louder and that just what she did. She just keep telling herself that sooner she got this over with the sooner she could get off this stage.

"_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to_

_It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?"_

Sirena nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the band off to her right start to play along. It wasn't the exact music that went with it but it was really close.

"_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try"_

The song was coming to the end and Sirena was feeling very proud of herself, she almost sang a compete song in front a ship full of men and didn't throw up once. She looked around, never turning her head, but her eyes traveled all around her. She saw Kane smiling as he watched her, Cho was in the back leaning against the railing sending her a small smile, General Iroh was standing off to the corner of her eye, smiling and laughing; but she knew it was at her in a positive way, and Prince Zuko was standing near the doors. Wait! Prince Zuko! Sirena nearly stumbled over her words when her eyes landed on the Prince, he said that he never came to Music Night, she didn't know why but the turning feeling in her stomach started to increase and now she wasn't so sure if she could make it through without puking.

"_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time_

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to."_

There, she did it! She finished the song and now it was time to exit stage left. Before anyone could say anything, Sirena turned and hurried off the stage. She was in such a hurry that she didn't notice Iroh in front of her before it was too late. She collided with the old man and would have fallen if he didn't catch her.

"Now where are you going? You didn't even wait for your wonderful fans' applauding for you," he said as he turned her around and started pushing her towards the stage again.

"Wait! No!" But before she could stop him he pushed her sending her stumbling onto the stage. After a not so graceful landing she turned sharply at the General sending a small glare. Why does he always seem to have the urge to embarrass her? She starting thinking of all the things she could do to get back at him when she realized that she was now, on the stage. On her hands and knees, she quickly scrambled to her feet as she felt her face turn red, she could feel her stomach going crazy. "Ugh… Ta-da?" She said as she pushed some of her hair back behind her ear.

The audience was quiet and Sirena was half a second away from running and jumping off the railing into the water below, when suddenly she heard clapping and not that slow cliché clapping; but real clapping! The red in her face grew even more when she heard more and more. Some of the soldiers started to cheer, and she knew that Kane was behind it. A huge smile spread across her face, as she heard the applause. It was the first time that anyone ever applauded for her singing. She looked over at the General and saw him with his arms crossed and a "told you so" look on his face, she disregarded everything she thought of doing to the General a few minutes ago. When she looked back in the crowd she was surprised to see Zuko with a small smile on his face. It was then that she figured that she could start to like this.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. It's more of a filler, but the next chapter is my second favorite out of this story, my favorite on hasn't been written yet. You have to read the next chapter, it's like the first climax or what ever you call it in this story. Hope you enjoy. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. **

* * *

Zuko sat up his bed as he watched the sun shine though his window. Normally he would already be up and dressed at this time. But he couldn't get out of bed—too many thoughts were going through his head. It all started last night during Music Night when he saw Sirena up in front of everyone and singing; he couldn't explain this feeling that would come up whenever he was with her. It wasn't there when he first met her; in fact, he couldn't stand her. She didn't give him any respect or heed to his commands—she would just laugh and walk away, saying she had something important to do. It seemed that they were always butting heads. Then one day, it just stopped, but they still argued, like yesterday, when he was trying to tell her that her waterbender statue was in fact evil. She just laughed, thinking he was kidding until she saw his face. She stopped and told him that he just felt that way because water could stop fire. He was trying to explain that that wasn't the reason he thought when a soldier came and called her away saying that his Uncle wanted to see her. She told him that they would talk about it later, as she laid her hand on his arm, as she did that he felt his heart double in speed.

He had an idea why he was doing all of this, he just didn't want to admit it to himself, because if he was right then that meant that she would become a distraction. He couldn't afford any distractions—he had to concentrate on finding the Avatar and regaining his honor. He quickly sat up and lowered his head towards his knees. Who was he kidding? She already became a distraction a long time ago. He let out a sigh. How could he have let this happen? Usually he was so focused, but she came and now he hasn't checked the status of the Avatar in over a day!

No, he could fix this. It didn't matter that he had feelings for her; he had find the Avatar, first and foremost. He lifted his face up with a bold and determined look on his face now. He would just have to stop _all_ distractions.

* * *

Sirena quickly turned and blocked a foot coming towards her head with her forearm. She reached over with her left hand and grabbed the ankle and quickly pulled it down, and then she lifted her leg into the air behind her, aiming for her attacker's face. He grabbed it in his palm and pushed her back; she lost her balance and tumbled to the floor. She landed on her side with her wrist underneath her. She let out a moan, causing her attacker to drop out of his defensive stance and walk towards her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he offered her a hand, which she accepted.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kane. I think I just sprained my wrist. Come on, lets finish sparring." Kane just shook his head as he pulled her up to her feet.

"I think that's enough sparring for one day." Sirena opened her mouth to disagree, but he just continued. "We've been at it for over three hours, and think we both need a rest and you have to soak that wrist." He said as he started leading her towards the infirmary. Sirena just scoffed.

"Whatever you say, _Mom_." The corners of Kane's lips slightly turned up after he heard that. As Kane dragged Siena towards the door leading upstairs to the infirmary, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was Zuko climbing the stairs to the control room. Their eyes met and Sirena sent him a wave with her fingers since she couldn't move her wrist. Surprisingly, he quickly turned away and hurried though the door. Sirena couldn't help but feel a little insulted. Did she do or say something that offended him? Nothing she thought about came to mind. '_He's just busy,' _she thought to herself. _'Yeah…just busy. Wait why do I even care? It's not like I need constant attention from him on a daily time thing. I mean if he wants to go do something he can go and do it. I'm not stopping him. It's not like I like him that way or any- OWW!' _Sirena was brought back to reality as a sharp pain shot up though her arm. She quickly yanked her hand away for the ship doctor; Dr. Shang.

"Looks like you sprained you wrist pretty badly," he said as he turned and started rummaging through the many drawers he had next to him. Sirena looked around and saw that she was in fact in the infirmary; she must have been in a really deep thought not to know that she was here. She turned her head to see Kane leaning against the door frame watching her; it felt like he was watching her under a microscope. "Ah! Here we go." They both turned to see the Doctor moving towards her with a jar and some bandages. He gently grabbed her hand and gave it a once-over one more time. Then he opened the jar which was filed with some green and foul looking cream, he took a little and rubbed it on the outside and inside of her wrist. Then he tightly wrapped the bandages around it and her wrist he then finished with wrapping the rest around her thumb and completing it with a little bow on the side of her thumb. "You won't be able to bend your thumb, but try not to move your wrist very much and the swelling and pain will go away in about three days." Sirena hopped off the bed and bowed to the Doctor with a thank you and then was out the door. What surprised her the most was when she left, Kane didn't come with her. He just looked at her and turned down the opposite end of the hall. _'Why does everyone hate me today?' _Sirena thought sadly to herself as she turned and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Pale. Her skin had gotten paler. Much paler, when she first came here she was tanned and now she was almost as pale as Zuko, maybe more. She turned to her side in the mirror and looked over herself again. She let out a sigh and put back on her clothes, it didn't make any sense why would she become pale when she been out in the sun for hours at a time. Once she was dressed she moved over to her bed and fell back onto it.

What was going on? First Zuko avoids her and now Kane. She hadn't seen him since he left her at the infirmary and that was nearly three hours ago, usually by now he would come and get her for something or other. "And they say girls are crazy!" she mumbled. "What's up with Kane, he just left me like I was the plague or something. UGH! And don't even get me started with Zuko, one day he's all nice and my friend and the next avoids me like I _am _the plague. I didn't even do anything to him except maybe try to be his friend. I don't even know why I thought he was capable of friendship." Sirena wasn't sure, but the way that Zuko looked at her as if she betrayed him somehow, hurt her more than anything Zhao could possibly do to her. Sirena rolled over to her side and reached for her nightstand; on it was a stack of books resting under her water bender statue. Sirena gently lifted that statue and selected a book and then put the water bender back on her rightful spot on top of the rest of the books. She sat up with her back against the wall and opened her sketch book to a fresh blank page and let her charcoal move against the page.

One thing that Sirena could always count on is if she was sad or troubled in any way, she would just let her subconscious draw and then in the end, she would find out was really bothering her. Why does she even care if Zuko was mad at her? So what if he didn't want to spend time with her? He could stay in his little room and search for the Avatar until he died, it shouldn't make any difference to her. So… why does it? She shook her head. "I should be careful what I say. People might actually think I like him." Sirena laughed a little at the preposterous thought. She looked down to see what she drew so far, she took in a sharp gasp as she stared down at a face with a pair a fierce and determined eyes along with a painful scar on the left side of their face. Out of reflex Sirena quickly shut her book and pushed it way from her.

It was ridiculous, she didn't like Zuko. Well, not like that, not like… feelings. It's just not natural, Zuko's just a friend. "…Just a friend" Even as Sirena said that she knew it was a lie. "I need some tea." And with that Sirena jumped out of her bed and headed towards Iroh's room.

* * *

"General! General Iroh!" The aging General looked back to see the young soldier, Kane. Iroh couldn't help but think about how he became such good friends with their young female guest. As Kane called out to him he stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"What can I do for you?" he asked as they exchanged pleasantries. He watched as he suddenly became nervous and yet determined at the same time, his hands clenched and unclenched and Iroh couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that.

"I have to talk to you about Sirena… and _Zuko_." Iroh's eyebrow went even higher as he heard the man in front of him practically hiss out his nephew's name. Iroh turned and continued to walk down the hall motioning for the soldier to follow him. Kane quickly walked up the General's side as they continued down the hall.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm sure you've noticed Zuko's behavior today?" Ah! Indeed he has, the young man just growled and yelled at anyone foolish enough to get in his way.

"Is that all!" Iroh said with a smile. "Zuko is just going though a mood swing. He'll be fine."

"No. I know that! It's Sirena I'm worried about. I think he might be mad at her and I don't think she knows why. So she'll go and ask why and what if they get in a fight and he hurts her?" Iroh opened his mouth to respond but Kane cut him off again. "I know you think it's not possible, but just on the off chance that it might happen, could you please just talk to her? I know she won't listen to me but I'm sure she'll listen to you." He let out a sigh as his shoulders seemed to slump with relief, he had finally said what he wanted to be said and now he felt as if a great weight has been lifted off his chest. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, General. It's just that- "

This time it was the General that cut him off with a raised hand. "I understand, you're just looking out for Sirena. I'll talk to her." He smiled as he saw Kane's eyes light up and a smile grew on his face. "But first, tell me. Why do you worry so much about Miss Sirena?" Iroh watched in slight amusement as Kane started to flex his fingers.

"I just don't want her to get hurt, she's my friend," he said with a nod of his head as if he was talking to himself. Iroh just smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine, but I'll keep my end of the bargain and ta-" The General was cut off by a scream piercing the air coming from above them on the deck. After living on a ship with the same people for over two years, he able to identify a person by just the sound of their voice. But Iroh and Kane both knew that that voice was too high pitched to be any man on the ship and with that they both ran towards the door leading to the deck, hoping they were both wrong.

* * *

Sirena looked everywhere for that tea loving General—his room, the control room, the soldier's quarters – twice- , the bird nest and the kitchen. While she was in the kitchen she decided to make a cup of tea to take back to her room after she checked the deck for him, it wasn't as good as the General's but it close enough. As she wandered the deck looking for the General her mind started to wander, thinking back to what happened in her room. She couldn't. She _just_ couldn't like –

Suddenly Sirena collided with someone; her tea fell from her hands with a shattering crash. She looked down at the many maps and papers, even though she couldn't read any of it. She had a feeling that they were very important. Slowly she looked up at the person she bumped into, even though she had a good idea who he was, she still prayed she was wrong. Finally her head rose high enough to reveal the person's face. She felt her heart stop for the briefest second.

"Hey Zuko." She quickly went to her knees and started gathering the papers. He joined her. The minute she lifted one of the papers he knew she was in trouble. The tea had made the ink run together and the small words she could make out (and read with the help of General Iroh) to her horror were "Fire Lord", "Zhao", "blockage", "North" and something that started with "Ava" and she was pretty sure if the ink didn't run it would've spelled "Avatar". Sirena bit her lip at the seriousness of what happened. Before she could even apologize, Zuko grabbed the ruined paper out of her hands with a growl as he stood and stomped away. Sirena sat there on the deck, filled with pain. What did she do? She thought about it, but then it was replaced with anger. What _did _she do?! He had no right to treat her like that. Quickly she stood up and turned to Zuko, filled with anger as she walked over to him. When she reached him, she placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled him around to face her; before he could say anything she brought her hand up and smacked his papers out of his hands. First Zuko's eyes were filled with shock but they too soon became replaced with anger. "Why do you hate me?!" she shouted at him, her hands curled up into fists at her side. She wanted an answer and by Agni, she would get one.

Why did she always have to get in the way? He spent the whole day trying to avoid her and what does that get him? A soiled status report and more work to do. It's her fault that he hadn't captured the Avatar and returned home by now. She just kept distracting him and causing more problems for him to solve on top of the ones he has already. He glared right back at her; he just wanted all distractions to stop. "I don't have to explain myself to you," he said with a sneer as he pushed her back. He watched as she stumbled back and her eyes suddenly overflowed with sadness and he felt some of his own anger diminish, but it was only a second as hate soon replaced the pain and a bitter smile slide across her face.

"I should've known, the little baby didn't get his way so know he's taking it out on others. I don't even know why I bothered with you. You're nothing but a pathetic banished Prince," she spat at him. He could hear the hate in every word she sent his way.

"I would rather be pathetic than an idiotic airhead who can't take more than three steps without knocking someone over," he sent back at her with just the same amount of hate as her. They both felt their anger start heading to new heights. Zuko could feel the fire burning inside him begging for a release. Sirena felt her blood boiling and her hand shaking, begging for her to hit something.

It was Sirena who cracked first, she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't deserve this. If she wanted to be treated like trash that she would have stayed on Zhao's ship. Before she could even understand what was going on her arm pulled back and pushed towards Zuko. Zuko saw it coming before she even knew she was going to throw the punch. Before Sirena's right hook could even come close to his face he grabbed her fist in his hand. Sirena's eyes widened a bit as she saw Zuko stop her punch with his bare hands. Zuko's glare deepened as he pushed Sirena back again. She took several steps back to stop herself from falling over. When she final regained her balance she raised her hand and was surprised to see four little crescent shapes with blood starting to flow from them. She didn't even feel Zuko's nails biting into her hand. She placed her other hand on top of it to add pressure but pain shot though her left hand. She stifled a cry and looked down at her sprained wrist. _'Great,_' she thought.

She could feel tears starting to prick at the back of her eyes. Oh dear God, she was getting emotional. She hated to admit it but she really did like Zuko and knowing that he hated her just killed her inside. No! She wasn't going to let him win. He's not going to know of how much he hurt her. She willed her eyes to stop their tears and lifted her head high. "I don't know how anyone could even stand you. You don't even deserve to have the General as your Uncle. You're meant to be alone." Zuko knew that she was just talking out of anger and didn't mean any of it, but as hard as he tried he couldn't stop the words from falling out his mouth.

"I could say the same about you. The only person that ever wanted you was Zhao and that was just to warm his bed." Sirena's eyes shot open and soon fear replaced her anger. _'How did he know? If he knows, does that mean Zhao knows I'm here?'_ So many thoughts ran through her head and she couldn't sort them all out. "You were never captured because you were a thief, it was because you're his concubine. His _whore_." He said the last word as a hiss as if he had a bad taste in his mouth; Sirena flinched as if he had spat the word at her. "I guess it was for the best, at least you found someone who wanted you. Even your own parents didn't want to see you again." She tried to not show any emotion, not to let him win. But in the end the tears she tried to hold back broke free of the will power and cascaded down her face. Her vision started to get blurry and all she wanted to do was run; just run away where no one can ever get her or hurt her again. But all she could keep thinking about was that he knew and soon everyone would know. It would only be a matter of days until Zhao came for her.

Zuko watched as tears started to fall down her face and her shoulders tremble. He knew he should feel remorse for what he did and said but he couldn't feel it. Nothing but anger burned though him. Slowly, he turned and headed back towards the stairs when a voice stopped him.

"Parents who don't want you. Why does that sound familiar, maybe because it has you written all over it?" He felt his shoulders tense as he heard her voice; her cold, dark voice. He turned and looked at her. The spark in her eyes that used to give them life was gone. The blue looked dull and uncaring, the same as her voice. He raised an eyebrow at her question.

"What are yo-"

"At least my father never _scarred_ me." She watched as his face twisted with rage but she didn't care. It didn't matter, she would be gone soon, so what would one more hateful comment cause? She knew that whatever happened, it wouldn't be as bad as what she would receive.

"Be quiet…" he said as he started stalking towards her.

"Then my father never banished his own child on an impossible quest, knowing that he would never see me again."

"I said _be quiet_…" Zuko was getting closer; he was only about five feet away.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he gave the crown to your sister right now. She was always better than you could ever be."

"Shut up…!" He grabbed her by her arms and shook her as if it would stop her from saying those horrid things. His anger flared up again, no one talked about his family! No one!

"But to have a mother… who left you."

"SHUT UP!!" With that last cry all the anger Zuko held burst free from his hands as fire. Still holding Sirena he watched as the flames left his hands and danced around her arms burning the flesh that got in the way. It was then he heard her screams and he let her fall.

At first nothing registered—she didn't feel anything, she just watched with wide eyes as Zuko's hands burst into flames. She had never seen him firebend this close, then she heard the screaming, the high pitched pained screaming. And then she realized it was her and that was when the pain came, as if someone took a hot rod to her arms, she could feel her skin burning and charring and the smell; it was there but she was sure she was the only one who could smell it. Then the flames disappeared and she was falling, the screaming continued even as she laid there on her back. The pain was so strong, even though the fire was going she was still hot and if felt as if it was still burning her. As soon as it came the screaming stopped and only whimpering and tears took its place.

Zuko watched in horror as Sirena crumpled to the ground and laid there on her back crying. Her shirt's sleeves were gone he could see some pieces embedded into her arms from where he held her. He could feel his stomach turning; how could he do this? He actually burned her, her arms, once pale and lovely were now red and disfigured. He slowly made his way back towards her, he watched as she just stared up at the sky with sweat on her forehead and her eyes wide. Slowly he kneeled down until he was next to her, and as gently as he could he reached out and touched her, she let out a loud whimper and he quickly took his hand back. "Sirena…" He never had a chance to finish as a stream of fire was shot at him, thankfully his reflexes allowed him to escape from it unharmed. He quickly turned to see who dared attack him as was surprised to see Sirena's friend Kane and his Uncle standing a couple of feet away.

Kane was standing and a defensive move and his hands were still smoking. The look on his face was twisted in angry and hate, if Zuko didn't know any better he would say that this was the same happy and dopey solider that he saw yesterday. "How dare you attack me?!" He said though clenched teeth. Kane just ignored him and ran the rest of the way towards Sirena.

"Sirena… can you hear me?" he asked as he gently placed his hands on either side of her face and turned her to look at him. Her eyes were closed and she didn't respond; he only hoped that she passed out from the pain.

"Prince Zuko, what happened?" Zuko turned towards his Uncle, and suddenly his throat went dry and he couldn't find his voice.

"What do you mean, 'what happened!?' He attacked her, can't you see that!" Kane screamed as he stood in front of Sirena. With Sirena's and his own screams, other soldiers started coming up to the deck to see what the commotion was about. Zuko and Iroh both heard the gasps that escaped the rest of the crew as they came up and saw the injured girl and the solider who dared to raise his voice at the General and Prince. "I told you, didn't I? You said that he wouldn't do something like this but look what's right in front of you. He burned her!" With that he turned and gently scooped Sirena into his arms and quickly made his way to the infirmary as fast as he could without disturbing her. He passed the General and Zuko, practically not even acknowledging them except for the glare he sent Zuko's way.

Zuko didn't need to look at him or his Uncle to feel their hate and disappointment that they sent towards him.

"Zuko..." His uncle tried but he just turned and headed towards the door leading to the rooms, as he walked he could feel the hundreds eyes looking at him with confusion and hate. Normally he wouldn't care what his crew thought of him, but now he didn't even want to know himself.

* * *

**There you go. So much drama, it makes you almost want to cry. Hope you liked it and make sure you review so i know what you think about it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:I don't own Avatar or it's character. **

Four days. It was four days since Sirena was burned. She suffered from second degree burns; Dr. Shang said that if Zuko had held on any longer they would be severely worse. The pain that Sirena felt was incredibly, it felt as if the fire never left and it was still burning her; just continually mocking her. The first couple days Sirena just lay in the infirmary staring at the ceiling, with dead eyes. Kane and the other soldiers including Cho came to see her; she would send them a smile but they all could see that it didn't reach her eyes like before. Kane stayed longer trying to get her to talk or do anything instead of laying there. He left every time with disappointment sitting like coal in his stomach and a promise to see her tomorrow. Iroh also came, at first he apologized to her for allowing this to happen. She just shook her as if telling him that it wasn't his fault. Zuko never showed.

At night it was a different story, she was plagued with nightmares; it always started the same she would be walking around the ship at night looking for something, she never knew what it was. When she would hear a clatter coming form behind, the minute she would turn around flames shot up form the ground, all around her cutting off anyway of escape. She looked down at the floor under her it was the same floor as the halls, nothing different about it, except the flames that surrounded her. The flames would hiss and bit at any exposed skin, leaving little burns that reminded her of bites. The smoke was clouding her vision and making it hard to breath, she quickly turned around to look for an exit and gave a small cry as she trip over something and fell into the fire. She grabbed for anything that could slow or stop her descend into the flames but the second that her body fell to the floor and the flames engulfed her. She realized that she was still falling; she would open her eyes to see that she was falling underwater; she could look up and see the outline of the ship or any ship she was never sure. She started propelling her feet to move up towards the surface when something grabbed her foot, in a state of panic she swam faster and faster trying to get away. Finally she looked down expecting to see her pants attached to a piece of coral or something, but what she saw instead was so shocking she let out a scream and woke up back in the infirmary. She would be covered cold sweat that damped the entire bed and her clothes. Afterwards she would just sit by that window until Dr. Shang would come and check on her. He would see the sheets and gathered them up and took them to the laundry room; without saying a word. Sirena have normally done to save herself the embarrassment but her arms were wrapped up and she was told not to put any unnecessary pressure on it.

Finally after a month of being stuck in that infirmary Sirena was allowed to move back into her room. The bandages still cover her arms, the pain had lessened but she still has to drink **Opium Poppy Tea **every time the pain would come back, despite it's name it actually helped. Even though she left the infirmary she was still not allowed to leave her room to help stop any chances of infection. She would spend her days sitting by the windows humming songs and reading books, even though she couldn't read all the characters she still tried. Iroh would come and play Pai Sho with her and also continue teaching her the language.

One day after Kane left she noticed that the door didn't shut all the way, she had been cooped up in this room for days, she was started to get a little cabin fever. As carefully as she could she put her foot in-between the door and its frame and pushed it back. She slipped into the hallway and looked at both sides and started walking down the hall. She tried to smile but it felt half hearted so she dropped it and continued with her face having no expressions at all. She didn't really have a destination in mind she just wanted to get out of her room; she was starting to feel that the four walls were slowly closing in on her. She decided that she would avoid everyone, no matter what she wanted they would send her back to her room; she knew that the good Doctor would tell everyone about her condition so no one would accidentally come into her room and end up making her sicker than she already is.

She walked around for what she guessed to be twenty minutes when she started feeling hungry. With that in mind she headed towards the kitchen but before she reached to the door, she realized that Cho or someone might be in there and then if they see her… crap. Regrettably Sirena made her way away from the kitchen and towards the deck; she figured it would be big enough that if any one did see her she had plenty of time to make it back to her room. As long as she stayed away from the places that everyone send the most time around, that was usually in the front, so made her way to the back, but Sirena didn't know that someone already spotted her, and after going over the pros and cons in his head he decided to just to get her to go back to her room.

Sirena made her way to the railing and was leaning over to look at the ocean below her. She hadn't seen it in such a long time; she had almost forgotten how beautiful it is. She remembered when she used to… that was just it she _couldn't _remember, she tried hard to remember anything before she came here, but it was all a blur. Before she could question it further she heard someone call out her name. She quickly turned around with an excuse at the tip of her tongue, but there was no one behind her, she looked around again just to be sure no one was around. She slowly turned back towards the ocean and gazed out at it again only to hear the same voice whisper her name again. She turned around again faster this time trying to see who was calling her, but once again there was no one behind her. She felt a chill slowly go down her back as she heard the voice again but this time it was coming clearly behind her, but behind her was nothing except the ocean. Slowly she turned and looked over the railing into the water and heard the voice again gently whispering her name.

"H-Hello…" Sirena whispered back trying to find someone in the water, when something caught her eye. It wasn't a face or a person it was ripple of water that seemed to move on its own; not in one fluent motion with the rest of the ocean. It was strange it seemed to twisted and swirl on it own, like a whirlpool. Sirena was starting to feel light headed; it was so beautiful that she could remember what she was thinking about before.

"Sirena…" There it was again that sweet voice that called her name. The ocean; was calling her. She gently lifted one of her arms over the railing; even though she was burned only weeks before she felt no pain as she lifted it over the railing a reached out for the water. She of course couldn't reach it so she pulled herself up and placed her feet on one of the bars on the railing, but before she could swing her leg over a wave came towered over her. She put her hand up in front of her as if it could stop the wave, she then braced herself for impact but it never came. Slowly she removed her arm and let out a gasp. The wave just stopped right in front of her, she slowly put her arm completely down the wave followed also. Sirena watched in fascination as she controlled the water, she watched as the water suddenly began to dance by itself. It gently snaked and twisted around her outreached arm, her eyes left her arm and returned to the ocean. It was hypnotizing how it just moved back and forth so free and alive. It didn't have a care in the world; just going where ever it wanted, no one was ever able to control. Unlike her; people trying to tame her and make her into something she wasn't. She would give anything to be like the waves that were moving and dancing below her.

Sirena was so captivated with the water that she completely forgotten about the strand of water that was still around her arm, gently its grip on her arm started to tighten. Sirena never notice as she continued to gaze out at the ocean wanting so much to jump in and swim away and never look back. As if the water could understand her thoughts grip that the water had on her arm slowly started to pull her over the railing heading into the ocean.

General Iroh watched as Sirena stood by the railing looking at the ocean, she sympathized with the girl knowing that she properly just wanted some fresh air and stretch her legs. He decided that he would watch her from a distance and when her decided it was appropriate for her to go back to her room he would tell her. Living in the Fire Nation and being an fire bender he had seem his own fair share of burns and knew that the best way to make a full and speedy recovery is to get plenty of rest. He watched with interest as she suddenly turned around as if someone was calling her, she did this twice when she slowly turned towards the ocean. He saw her lips move as if she was talking to the waves below her, he decided that she had been in the sun for too long and headed over to escort her back to her room when he saw her suddenly relax and reach out towards the ocean. Something wasn't right her had never seem that look in her eyes before, but Zuko had told her about the little water-bending statue that she got from that port and the glassy look in her eyes she got when she was looking at it. Iroh hadn't seen that look himself but he was sure that it was the one that Sirena had right now. With new determination he headed over faster, when he saw the wave he quickened his steps ready to shout out her name to wake her up when it suddenly stopped. The Dragon of the West nearly stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the wave stop right in front of the young girl in his eyesight. How did she do that? He stopped as he watched her move her arm and the wave followed as if it was a puppet and she was its master. The General had seen many water benders in his time but he had never seen the water move on its own. He was shocked to see the water move as if it was trying to lure her down to its depths, when the water slowly started pulling her over the railing he ran up to her and grabbed her around her waist. "Sirena!" He called as he pulled her back into the boat; she let out a strangled gasp as she was torn away from the ocean. Iroh landed on his back as Sirena fell from his grasp and landed on her side next to him. He looked over at her; she was soaked from head to toe, how he wasn't really sure. "Sirena…" He called out to her; she rolled onto her back and let out a groan. He let out a sigh as he saw her eyes flutter open; slowly she sat up letting out a painful gasp.

"What happened…?" She asked as she slowly turned towards the General. "G-General… what happened?" He stood and then slowly helped her up as well, she saw her face turned to even move confusion as she saw that puddle of water that was surrounding her. She gritted her teeth from the pain in her arm from landing on it; and lifted her head to look at the General.

"You- you were… pushed back by a wave; you were leaning too close to the railing." He finished; he decided that he would tell her when she was ready to hear it, not while she was still recovering from her burns. No need to add anymore stress onto her. Sirena just looked back at the water and the General and slowly nodded her head.

"Oh… must have knocked me back really hard. I can barely remember anything before that." She tried to say with a smile but he could still the pained expression on her face. He turned her around and led her to the stairs.

"I'm sure everything will become clear after you get into some dry clothes on and hot tea into you."

"And a game of Pai Sho." She offered. He couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Of course." He said with a smile but it didn't reach his eyes he knew that he would have to tell her eventually he just hoped that nothing will happen that will make it sooner than he would want.

Sirena laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, after two hours of Pai Sho and half a dozen cups of tea. General Iroh had to leave to help the captain with some port business; he left Sirena with a promise to back as quickly as he could. Sirena just nodded as he said that, she knew that he would come back either way, but deep down it made her happy that he still felt the need to tell her.

As she lay in that bed she could help but let her mind wonder back to earlier when she was up on the deck, she couldn't remember what happened but something tell her that it wasn't just a wave that came and knocked her over. She had a strange feeling that something worse almost happened but Iroh didn't want to worry her. She couldn't remember the last time someone was that caring of her, well she could but she didn't want to remember him.

Zuko still hasn't came to visit her, she know that she said she didn't want him to but she was lying. Why couldn't he see that? She just wanted to know if her even still cared about her, or if he really meant all those things he said and what he did. She used to tell herself that he didn't but as days turned into weeks she soon started to stop believing even herself.

She quickly turned to the side when she heard three knocks at her door, "Come in." She said as she tried to will the tears away. She turned her head back towards Iroh and hoped that eyes didn't betray her. "Back again I see, ready to be defeated again?" She said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry to say no I'm not. I've just came to check on you one more time. Everyone is very worried about you once they found out about the attack with the wave." He said as he sat on the chair across from her, she sat up with her back against the wall and gently placed her hands in her lap.

"Really? I wonder how they found out about that?" She asked with an raised eyebrow.

"You'd be surprised how many people care about you."

"Yeah maybe not _everyone_." She muttered as she looked down at her arms. Iroh let out a sigh, as she slipped into her thoughts.

"I'm sure he regrets what happened." Sirena just snorted and turned her head to the side. "If you don't believe me all you have to do to find out is apologize to him." Iroh wasn't surpised when she turned to face him with anger in her eyes.

"What?! You want me to apologize to him?! For what? I didn't physically scar him!" She half-yelled as she held up her arms to show her point, only to put it down a few seconds later.

"What you said about his family still hurts him. You have to be the bigger person and apologize. Zuko won't do it; he thinks you hate him completely so he feels it's pointless to even try."

"Well it _is_ pointless I do hate him." She said as she turned her head to the side. Iroh let out a sigh, this has turned out to be harder than he thought.

"Very well I can't force you to do something you don't want." He said as he got from the chair and made his way towards the door. "But remember soon it might be too late to change anything." With that said he opened the door and steeped into the hall only to he held back by a voice.

"Do-do you really think he didn't mean to do it." Iroh let out a small smile and turned back towards Sirena.

"Yes, I really do."

Zuko sat on the floor in front of his meditation table. He would be there for hours trying to calm his mind and spirit but he could never make it passed a few minutes, every time seeing Sirena burnt and lying on the floor with dead eyes flashed though his mind. He used to visit her at night during her first week in the infirmary; not even his Uncle knew that he did, he used to watch her sleep praying that she would wake up in the morning. As he watched her he would unknowingly touch his scar, remembering the when he first woke up after it happened soon he could feel the bile rising in his throat and he quickly fled from the infirmary.

Zuko leaned back until he was laying upon the floor staring back up at the ceiling, he knew that he should have apologized to her or at least checked on her while she was awake, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't go there and look at her knowing that he was the one that caused her all that pain. He just couldn't go there no matter how much he missed her. He could help but let out a little laugh, just few weeks ago he wanted her out of his life and now all he wanted was her to walk though his door just like before. There was just no pleasing him, he let out a sigh and played with the tie that held up his pants. He didn't know what he wanted, he wanted her and he wanted to go home. But he could have one without getting rid of the other.

As he laid there trying to find a way to fix everything, an gently knock happened at his door. He didn't even turn when he called for his Uncle to come in. His Uncle has been the only one visiting him, asking him to fix things with Sirena, as much as he wanted to tell his Uncle he would love to he knew it was better to just keep his distance. He heard his door open and close, "What is it Uncle?" He asked as he turned to face him, but as soon as he saw who was at the door his eyes went wide and all he could do was staring at them.

Sirena stood with her back pressed against the door of Zuko's room. She didn't know why she had allow Iroh to get her to come all he was doing was staring at her. Sirena looked back at him, "Yes, I'm real." That seemed to wake him up from whatever world he was in. He quickly stood and faced her.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"What you don't want me here?" Zuko placed his hand on the back of his neck and looked to the side trying to think of what to say.

"…No, I want you here. I-I mean you can stay if you want…" The tension it the room was so strong that neither could breath, and pride was stopping them from lifting it. Sirena turned to side she knew he was trying to avoid looking at her. Just being in his presence she was painfully more aware of her burns. She felt sick as her stomach did flips and flops all over the place.

"I-I'm …. Sorry…" There she said it and now she could leave, with that she turned around and move to open the door only to remember that she couldn't lift her arm and move it enough to turn the handle. Sirena stood there with her forehead pressed against the door begging it to open.

Zuko was still in shock that she apologized, for what he didn't know. He was pretty sure that he was supposed to be the one to apologize. "Why are you apologizing?" Sirena didn't turn to face him, she just kept her face facing the door.

"Because of what I said about your family." She let out a sigh,

"No, I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I burned you." As if saying out load in front of her opened up a nest of pain that Sirena didn't even know was there until now. Sirena turned completely to look at him with anger in her eyes; Zuko couldn't help but take a step back as she took a step towards him.

"You're sorry? You think that's going to fix everything? You treated me like trash, then you burned me and not once did you come to see me… and you're 'sorry'. Do even understand what I feel right now." The anger in her voice slowly left and soon it sounded as if she was a few seconds away from crying. Zuko didn't know what to do; he wished his Uncle was here to just fix everything.

"I-I'm s-"

"Why?" She asked him. Zuko didn't know what she meant, "Why did you hate me all of a sudden? What did I do that was so horrible?" Zuko looked into her eyes and knew she wanted to know, and it would be better not to lie to her.

"You were distracting me."

"From what? Capturing the Avatar?"

"Yes…"

"So because of that you treated me like crap? Because I was distracting you. Well I understand now, I'm completely horrible." She said with sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"Sirena, I hate that I burned you! I wish I never did it, I never wanted to. It just happened, I was so angry and before I could stop it you were already screaming." Zuko gathered his courage and took a step towards her. "I'll do anything to help make right between us." Sirena looked up at him and knew he was telling the truth and a much as she wanted to tell him everything would be fine between them she knew they wouldn't be. No matter how much she wished they could be.

"You'll do anything, anything I ask?" She saw a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth,

"Yes anything."

"I need money." Zuko gave her a curious look, not understanding at all. "I'm leaving."

"What?!" He yelled as he stalked towards her, Sirena stood her ground she was not going to let him change her mind. "Why?"

"I'm not leaving now. Once I'm healed enough I will. I have to." Sirena said with her head held high.

"Is it because…" Zuko started but couldn't finish in case it was his fault.

"No it's not you fault, but you know. You know what happened on Zhao's ship. It's only a matter of time until he finds out and comes for me." Sirena could feel her chest getting tight by just thinking about it. "I can't go back; he'll kill me and so many other things. So I want you to drop me off somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, I don't care where just…" She looked down suddenly very tired and cold.

"He won't find you. Now one else even knows, he wont find out."

"You found out! I-I don't even want to know _how_ you found out. But you did, and you shouted it on the deck. Soon they'll put two and two together and figure it out then word will spread and he'll come. You can't stop it." With that Sirena turned and headed towards the door before she could get there Zuko ran up and placed himself between her and the door. "Move." She ordered him.

"I'm not leaving until you swear you won't leave this ship." Sirena wanted to put her hands on her hip but just settled on a raised eyebrow.

"You can't keep me here."

"I can try." Sirena couldn't help but glare at him, why doesn't he understand she had to leave. "He won't find you I won't let him." Sirena felt her heart pine for him when he said that. But quickly pushed those feelings away, she can't afford to have them anymore. They caused nothing but trouble.

"He'll ruin you; trust me he'll take you down. Just to get me. I don't even know why!" She head with her head hanging low, she had to run, and she was good at running. "Get out of the way!" She screamed.

"I'm not letting you leave."

"Why do you care? With me gone you could finally find the Avatar."

"I care because you're just running away and not for the right reasons. He won't find you; I promise you won't get hurt. I promised remembered?" Zuko said remembering his promise he made a few night after she joined his crew. Sirena just looked at him and scoffed, Zuko was surprised by her response.

"You promised to protect me? Did you promise me that before or after you found out about Zhao?" She asked, Zuko knew it was a trick question and that either answer he would give would land him a trouble.

"After…" Sirena let out a small laugh, and looked to the side.

"See, it doesn't mean anything it was just out of pity." Both of them stood there in silence letting her words flow around them. Sirena waited for him to say something anything to prove that she was wrong, but he just stood there quietly, she felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes. Zuko didn't know what to say, he knew what she wanted him to say but he didn't know how. He trying, really he was he just couldn't get his mouth to move he couldn't show weakness, not for a second.

"Sirena – " A knock echoed though his room, someone was on the other side knocking. Sirena and Zuko looked at the door then at each other, but before anything could be said Sirena moved around him and towards the door.

"It's open." She said, Zuko moved back as the door opened and **Lt. Jee **was on the other side. Zuko turned to face him, his back straight and his face blank, he was back to normal. Lt. Jee did a small bow towards Zuko before he noticed Sirena.

"Miss Sirena," She looked up from the floor to him, she throw him a small smile. "The Soldier named Kane was looking for you; he said he had a gift for you." He said as he moved to the side for her to leave, Sirena could feel Zuko's eyes on her back as she left but she didn't turn she just keep moving forward. As much as she wanted things to go back the way they were before they weren't and she had to find a way to survive this one.

Sirena gently pushed her door opened with her foot as she entered she let out a sigh and her eyes traveled to the ground. She didn't understand why she felt so terrible, she had to leave there was no way around it, it had to be done. But then why did she feel like she just betrayed Zuko or something why did she feel as if she went and gave him his scars or physically harmed him some way.

"Sirena…?" She jumped up to see Kane getting up from her bed. "Where were you? I've been looking everywhere." Sirena forced a smile, hoping it would fool him so he wouldn't worry about her anymore than he already had.

"Obviously, you didn't you didn't look everywhere." Sirena said with a laugh as she made her way to him, she fell back onto the bed and patted the bed as a sign for him to join her. He sat next to her and started telling her about his day and what happened on the ship. Sometimes he would make references of his family; she liked it when he would talk about his little sister, who was only eight when he left about two years ago. She could tell by the way he would talk about her that he loved her so much and that she obviously looked up to her big brother. Sirena wanted to tell him some happy stories about her family but she could remember any, in fact she couldn't really remember that much about her family at all. It was like a memory in the past and the harder she tried to remember the more of it started to fade.

Kane must have noticed something troubling her because he stopped talking and gently poked her in her side to wake her up from her thoughts. Sirena quickly looked at him with wide eyes, when she realized what happened she relaxed and smiled at him. "Are you okay?" He asked worried that something might be wrong. Sirena looked to the floor and thought back to her conversation with Zuko, she really had to leave she wasn't just saying that to make him miserable. How was she going to tell everyone, especially Kane and general Iroh? They're like family to her; she couldn't just get up a leave without telling them. Then again she couldn't tell them because she would try to get her to stay and she couldn't afford to do that. She knew what she had to do. "Sirena…?"

She looked back at him and flashed him a mischievous grin that she knew he loved, "Of course I am, from what I hear I'm getting a present today from a very good friend. Hint, hint." She said with a wink and she saw the worry melt away from his face and a smile broke out.

"Right! I completely forgot." She smiled while he reached over behind him for a something on her stand next to her water-bender statue. "I actually always had this but I figured that you should have it. You'll need it more." Sirena looked down at his hands and saw that it was something wrapped in a brown cloth. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, before she could ask him what it was he started pulling the folds of the cloth away to reveal a … knife.

"A knife? Why would I a need a knife? There's plenty in the kitchen." She asked as he placed it in her lap. He laughed a little laugh and turned to her,

"It's not just a knife it a dagger. You know for protection." Sirena looked down a the dagger in her lap, it had a wooden handle that seemed to mix with colors, smooth a polished and the knife itself was a sparkling silver with a weaving pattern of a darker gray metal that gently moved around the knife. It was beautiful; it just didn't look very sharp. Kane let out another laugh, and picked up the dagger and pulled it apart to reveal the knife and in his another hand had the cover. "That was the cover to protect the blade." Sirena felt her face getting hot as he said that, was it that obvious that she couldn't figure it out.

"Thanks. Why would I need it more again?" Suddenly the laughter left his face and he was so serious. She knew what he was thinking about or should who. "It's not your fault."

"I know that." He forced out, as if it was painful. "It's his," Sirena tried to say something but he cut her off. "But I should have warned you. I knew he was in a mood, I just didn't know how badly. I should have taught you how to defend yourself better." Sirena knew that even though he couldn't have prevented what happened he still blamed himself, she felt sorry for him. It's her problem not his, he shouldn't have to worry so much about her. She gently placed her head on his shoulder; she missed the red that dusted his cheeks when he felt her head on his shoulder.

"Remember what I told when we first met officially, I don't need a bodyguard." He opened he mouth to say something but this time Sirena cut him off. "I said I needed an information desk. Instead you gave me a friend; you gave more than you'll ever realize. I love you Kane, you're my greatest friend." As she said that a funny feeling moved though her body. 'Love' the last time she thought of that word, it was because of Zuko. She could feel the pain in her chest slowly growing all of a sudden; it was never going to go away. "There's nothing more you can give me." _'Except Zuko…' _she thought sadly.

"Sirena… I –…" He trailed off; she looked up at him confused.

"What?" She asked, she watched with curiously as he tried to get the words out but all that seemed to come out of his mouth was sounds and shattered words. She was just sitting there watching his face get redder when she heard whispering outside in the hall. It was quiet as if someone was talking to their selves, but was slowly getting closer to her door, as it grew louder.

"Sirena…" She quickly looked at Kane ready to answer his question but he was still sitting there not meeting her eyes and muttering to him self. "Sirena …" There! She heard it again but Kane still hadn't said anything nor did he respond to it. It was then that she realized that it was coming from the hall; someone was out there calling her name. Before Kane could ask what she was doing, she stood up and headed to the door.

"Hello," She asked with her ear pressed against the door. "Is someone there?" Silence was all she got in return. She could feel Kane standing behind her and she turned to look at him she noticed that his face was twisted in a confused look but he still had light patches of red across his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Someone was calling my name though that door but know they won't answer." She explained as Kane gently pushed her aside and opened the door. They both looked up and down the hallway but they didn't find anyone. "There was someone there." Sirena insisted as they walked back into her room.

"I didn't hear anything." He suddenly looked concerned. "Maybe you were just imagining it." He said with a hand on her shoulder. Sirena bit her lip in wonderment, she was sure she hear someone but there was no one there and Kane said that he didn't hear anything.

"Yeah maybe you're right. So what were you going to say to me?" She asked eager to change the subject she watched as his cheeks turned red again and he just shook his head.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you later. I actually have to go; they told us all the soldiers had to go down for an emergency briefing and I pretty sure I'm completely late for it." He said with a smile as he turned a headed out the door, but he suddenly stopped turned back to Sirena before she could ask him what was wrong; she was suddenly pulled into a hug. She let out a small gasp in surprised as she was suddenly pulled against him. She could feel his breath just on the top of her ears; he tried not to squeeze her to hard because of her arms. Then has fast as it happened it was over and he was out the door.

Sirena was frozen to the floor; what just happened? Kane could be the weirdest person sometimes, she said to herself as she slowly turned and headed back to her bed. Just as she was about to fall back onto the bed and try to figure out what was going on with her friend, a chill moved down her back. Stopping her immediately, it felt as if someone was standing behind her and was watching her, she could feel the eyes on the back of her neck. Then she heard the voice again, calling her name. Sirena then turned around only to once again see no one there. She was actually starting to get worried, only a little, if this was a prank she was going to kill that person. With new determination she stomped her way up to her door, the gripped the handle even though it hurt, she turned it and pulled her door open.

"Who keeps calling my name?!" She yelled down the hall. No one responded, she stepped into the hall and looked up and down again. She was about to turn in when she heard her name again further down the hall, she quickly moved down the hall, set on finding the person behind the voice. If Sirena did head back into her room she would have noticed the most peculiar thing.

Sirena found herself on the deck again, where she was earlier in the day. The voice had stopped, but Sirena made her way towards the railing, she felt that she just had to be there. As she leaned over the railing to stare at the ocean, the swirling currents and waves that moved across the surface, she thought the ocean was alive as she looked at it now. As she stood there staring at the waves, was when she felt the eyes burning into her neck again.

"_Sirena…" _She stiffened at the sound of her name but before she could turn around to try to catch the person something cold and wet grabbed her arm. She let out a small scream as she was pulled over the railing and into the water below.

A boy, actually an teenager was making his to a river where he left his net the day before. He was camping near by with his sister and they're friend, and he was elected to go and retrieve the fish that they hoped he had caught with his new net that he bought at a earth nation village a few days ago. He whistled to him self as the river came into sight; once he was standing the bank he looked up and down trying to locate his net. He could have sworn he left it right here, where he was standing. Quickly he saw it a few feet down, he didn't really get how it got there but as long as it was filled with fish he didn't care. The leaves and grass made noises under his feet and he made his way to net. He hauled it up, quite proud of himself as he felt how heavy it was, he watched as the fish scales reflected in the sun and a few flop around trying to escape from their impending doom. He quickly slung the net over his back and headed back to his camp.

His sister was waiting for him by the fire cooking what he guest was rice. "Hey," He called as he came up behind her and placed the net on one of the extra tarps they had. "I got fish." He called to her, she made her way over and looked at the all the fish he collected. She had to admit she was skeptical of this "awesome-est net that ever came to be" that her brother was so fond of.

"Good job, now all you have to do is help me clean and gut them." She said with a smirk as she sat down next to the fish, she watched as he grumbled to himself as he sat down next to and started pulling apart the knots that held the net together as one side fell out and fish fell down like snow off the top of an mountain. As she was working on the next knots he jumped as he sister let out a small scream. "Sokka!" She cried, he looked up to see she was pointing at the fish but as he looked harder he saw it wasn't a fish, it was an arm. A pale arm with burns around it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I know, I know... this took forever. I'm sorry but life gets crazy when you move, your computer blows up, you start school, your computer blows up again and you had to buy a new one, then you have to retype your chapter all over again. Yeah crazy. But I am really sorry, hope you like this chapter. **

**One more thing I need a new beta-reader my old one had his computer go evil on him too. (Hang in there my friend) so anyone whos interested should Pm or email me I dont really care. Thanks.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.**

* * *

Smoke. That was the first thing that Sirena's mind was able to process as she awoke. _'Why would there be smoke in my room?' _ She gently rolled to her side, hoping to get away from it; all she wanted was to sleep. Once she was on her side she tensed up suddenly remembering her burns, only she didn't feel anything. No pain, no discomfort. _'Something's not right…?' _She gently opened her eyes and was greeted with a giant blue blur. As it began to focus, she realized it was the side of the tent. She shot up into a sitting position. She looked down to see that she was wearing some type of coat covering blue fabric and furs along with blue tights and a belt around her waist. Where the hell was she? This didn't make any sense. She started to look around and saw that the smoke came from a small fire in the corner of the tent. She wasn't on the ship anymore. Panic started filling her body. Why wasn't she on the ship? How did she get here? Where was here?

She lay back down and closed her eyes trying to remember, but everything was so foggy. She remembered being on the ship, leaning over the railing looking into the ocean when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her over; after that, the only thing she could remember was seeing water all around her.

Suddenly she heard the flap of the tent open and soft footsteps coming towards her. Sirena kept her eyes closed and waited for the right moment. Once she felt someone's hand touch her arm she immediately jumped up, startling the person next to her. She looked over and saw that it was a girl about her age with long brown braided hair and tan skin. She was surprised to see someone her age, but she didn't have time to think, just to run. Quickly as she could she jumped out of whatever she was laying in and ran towards the opening. She was almost there went she felt something cold slip around her leg. Sirena let out a small yelp and fell to the ground. She turned around to see the girl standing and walking towards her; Sirena looked down to see that her foot was covered in ice. '_So she's a waterbender.'_ Sirena glared up at her and the girl suddenly stopped and frowned at her as if she was hurt that Sirena was looking at her that way.

"I'm just trying to help you," she said. Sirena just looked at her used her other leg to side-sweep her and knock her off her feet. She landed on her foot, shattering the ice that surrounded it.

"Like I'll be dumb enough to believe that." With that, Sirena scrabbled to her feet and headed out the door and crashed into two people. She didn't have time to acknowledge them; she quickly scrabbled off of them and headed into the woods.

"Wait! Please!" Sirena kept running away from the voices. She just wanted to get back to the ship. There was only one reason why someone would want to kidnap her. She felt tears burn in the back of her eyes; she wouldn't go back to Zhao, she wouldn't, she couldn't, she would kill herself before that would happen. Sirena soon heard foot steps behind her. She looked back and saw two figures behind her. She was so focused on what was happening behind her that she didn't notice the shadow that flew over her. She did, however, notice the giant white beast that landed in front of her. Her legs stopped so suddenly that the rest of her body didn't know and she was sent forward towards the ground. She landed on her stomach and looked up to see the creature again. Her breath was caught in her throat; she wanted to scream and run but her body was frozen. She slowly looked back and saw two people behind her, the girl and a guy standing next to her. She was sure crashed into two people when she ran from the tent. She slowly turned back to the giant beast in front of her with an arrow on its head. She slowly got to her feet and looked for a opening to run again, when a voice stopped her.

"Please don't run again?" Sirena looked up to see a boy on top of the monster; he wore an orange and yellow outfit, and he also had an arrow on his head. He jumped down and landed next to the girl behind her _'How could he jump that far?' _ She quickly backed away from them. The girl opened her mouth to say something, but Sirena cut her off.

"I won't let you take me back." She watched as one of the boys, who was wearing blue just like the girl, leaned towards the girl, who Sirena guessed was his sister, and whispered something in her ear. Sirena started to slowly back away, when the girl's eyes locked with her again.

"We don't want to take you anywhere," she said as she put up her hands as if in surrender. Sirena just glared back at her, not trusting anything she said.

"Oh really? Then why did you attack me back in the tent?" The boy looked back at his sister.

"_Katara..?"_

"I wasn't trying to attack you. I was trying to stop you from running so you wouldn't cause anymore harm to your arms." She motioned with her head for Sirena to look at them. Sirena slowly lowered her head and looked at her arms and saw that they were looking extremely better.

"That doesn't mean anything. You could just be healing me before you send me back to him!" The boy from atop the white monster looked at her with confused eyes.

"Take you back to who?" Sirena looked between all of them; why were they acting like they didn't know? They already captured her, so why were they acting like they had to trick her into coming back? A pounding slowly started in the back of her head. None of this made any sense; she just wanted to be back on the ship with Zuko, General Iroh, Kane, Chef Cho and everyone else. Not here in the middle of nowhere cornered by a group of people that she didn't know and who could be leading her to her end.

"Look, we promise we're not trying to take you anywhere. We're just trying to help you," the oldest-looking boy said out of the group. "We found you and brought you here to _help _you," he said as if he was speaking to a child. Sirena felt the heat of anger grow from within her.

"You found me? I was on a ship, how could I have possibly ended up here?" she said as she sent a glare to each of them. Maybe they didn't take her, but someone did and she was going to find some answers if it was the last thing she did. They looked at each other as girl slowly opened her mouth only to close it as if she couldn't find the right words.

"We found you in our fishing net.." She looked at the little boy in orange as if he was insane.

"That's the best you can come up with. You could have tried a better lie." The pounding in her head was getting worse; she had to get away or something.

"It's not a lie, it's true." She could feel herself getting dizzy and her vision was getting hazy.

"Are you okay?" She couldn't tell who said it, but before she could say anything she felt herself falling; leaves and dirt were under her and she could feel a twig poking in her side, but she couldn't move. She didn't know what they did to her but she could feel her end coming soon. She heard foot steps around her and someone touching her forehead. "Can you hear me?"

"Help… Zu…" Before she could finish her sentence, the darkness engulfed her and she passed out in someone's hands.

* * *

"Prince Zuko. How may I be of service?" the captain asked as Zuko walked into the room. Zuko looked around the contents of the room looking for his Uncle.

"Have you seen my Uncle?" he asked as calmly as he could. For some reason he had a feeling that something wrong had happened.

"I believe I saw him with Kane, heading towards the kitchens. Sir." Zuko let out a sigh and quickly turned and left the room. He needed his Uncle; something was happening and he was sure that he would know what it was. Zuko quickly made his way to the kitchen just as Iroh and Kane were leaving.

"Prince Zuko!" His Uncle shouted. Zuko let out a growl.

"I'm standing right here Uncle. I need your help with something."

"As do we, Zuko. It seems that Miss Sirena is missing. We've been looking for her. when you saw her this morning, did she say anything?" Zuko felt his breath catch in his throat. Sirena was missing. She couldn't have left, they were in the middle of the ocean.

"You saw her this morning? Sir?" Zuko turned to the soldier and saw how his eyes showed how he hoped that it wasn't true. Zuko could never understand that boy; there was something about him that Zuko just didn't like, and now him staring at him like he was a prize-winning octo-squid just helped fuel it even more.

"I don't see how that is any of your concern," he said as he shot a glare at him. Kane quickly turned his head and mumbled an apology. "Uncle, I need your help." Zuko didn't want to think about Sirena leaving. '_She didn't, she's just hiding somewhere on the ship wanting some peace and quiet to think things over.'_ He knew that she wouldn't leave without saying good bye to his Uncle or anyone else for that matter.

"Very well Prince Zuko. Soldier Kane, would you like to continue the search on your own?" Kane nodded and bowed towards Iroh and Zuko and quickly headed away. He wanted to get as far away from Zuko as he could. One thing that he couldn't shake from his head was that Zuko saw Sirena this morning; it must have been after he left. He thought, now Sirena is missing and Zuko already burned her once. Kane quickly pushed the thought away from his mind. Zuko would never do anything like that, no matter how hotheaded he was.

* * *

Sirena winced as she opened her eyes to see the blue of the tent again. She slowly sat up and looked around to see the girl again sitting in the corner. She appeared to be sleeping. Sirena quietly moved her legs to the side and stood up from the cot. As she stood her knees wobbled and her legs almost collapsed, but she caught her self and stood up straighter. Shaking her head to clear it, she made her way out of the tent. _'Why would they help me again? They would have shipped me off by now, wouldn't they?' _All these thoughts that were floating though her head were just giving her a bigger headache. Maybe they weren't working for Zhao, but she still didn't believe that crazy story about them finding her in a fishing net.

Sirena looked around and saw someone sleeping in a blue sleeping bag by the fire, and the giant white beast sleeping further away. She made a mental note to stay far away from it and any other ones that were out there.

"He won't hurt you." Sirena jumped and spun around to see the orange-wearing boy from earlier standing behind her. "I know he looks big and scary, but he's really friendly," he said with a smile. Sirena just stared at him; there was something strange about this boy, like he knew something really big but wouldn't tell anyone.

"Whatever." Sirena watched as his smile fell from his face. "Just keep him away from me," she said as she turned around and headed away from him.

"Wait!" he shouted as he ran after her. Sirena quickly turned around again and ran up to him and clamped her hand over his mouth. She softly shushed him and looked around to see if anyone was coming.

"What is wrong with you?" she said as she removed her hand after she was sure that no one was coming. "Haven't you snuck out before? _You don't make noise_," she said as if she were speaking to a child, which she was. She watched as he stumbled a little after being released without any warning. Once he got his balance he stared up at her with a confused face. "What?"

"Why are you trying to sneak away?" Sirena let out a sigh and considered just walking away when his voice cut through her thoughts. "You don't still think we kidnapped you, do you?" Sirena looked at him and could see the hurt and worry in his eyes. She could tell that he didn't want her to think that about them. She felt her stomach flop with guilt for what she had said earlier.

"No," she said as she looked to the side. "I don't think that you and your friends kidnapped me."

"Then why are you running away? Whoever you're afraid of, we can help you." Sirena couldn't help but feel anger boil up in her. He didn't know what she went through? What she felt? Who she had to give up because staying in the same place too long would cause problems? But he was talking to her as if he did; it made her so mad that she just wanted him to fall off a cliff and get swept away by the ocean.

"You can't help me."

"How do you even know, maybe –" He was cut off as she lifted her head and sent a glare at him.

"How are you going to help me? You just don't get it; he's going to kill me when he gets his hands on me." Her voice was starting to rise as she was slowly backing the small boy back towards camp. "What are you and your little camping buddies going to do? Sic your giant monster on him? You can't do anything; the only thing I can do is disappear. Now why don't you leave me alone and let me get it over with!" she yelled at him. She couldn't explain it, she just wanted to break something. It wasn't fair, she didn't ask for all of this, she just wanted to be with Zuko and everyone else back on the ship where she was happy.

Before she knew what was happening, tears started pouring from her eyes and at the exact moment every muscle in her body just stopped and she collapsed to the ground on her knees. She couldn't deal with it anymore; she didn't want to be here. Soon the tears turned to sobs and she hung her head and let everything pour out of her. She felt an arm slide across her shoulders; she didn't even bother to look over to see who it was. "I just want to go back…" she mumbled to herself as tears continued to fall.

"Why don't you?" The question shocked Sirena so much that she turned to the boy who said it. She looked into his grey eyes and saw that he was serious. "Why don't you? How do you know he will find you there?"

"H-he will… you don't…" She pulled away from his arm and stared him. He was just a kid, so why did it look like he'd lived so many lives?

"I don't who is chasing you, but from what you said it doesn't sound like he's found you yet. You can't run away from your family."

"I left to protect them too," she whispered.

"They would have wanted you to stay where they know you would be safe. Not lost in the woods." Sirena listened to his words and knew he was right. Even though she didn't leave on purpose, it would look that way. Kane, General Iroh, everyone, even Zuko, would be worried sick about her. She suddenly felt horrible and sick to her stomach;, how could she put them though all of that? Zuko was right, maybe Zhao wouldn't even find her, but she was so focused on running, and as much as she hated to admit it, on getting away from Zuko too.

It hurt too much just thinking about him, how he didn't have any feeling for her like she did for him. "I can't even get back now," she said as she hung her head as tears started to build again. After all that happened she still couldn't get back, not even to see them one more time.

"Yes, you can." Sirena and the boy both looked up at the new voice that joined their conversation. The girl, Katara, stood near them with a small smile tugging on her mouth. "We could take you," she said as she kneeled down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They're on a ship," Sirena said. The boy jumped up with a smile.

"That's no problem. Appa can fly. Katara's right, we can take you back. Everything will be alright." Sirena looked between the two of them. She couldn't believe what was happening. There was a way for her to get home.

"Wait, who's Appa?" she asked. Katara pointed towards the white beast that was sleeping peacefully couple of feet away.

"That's Appa, Aang's flying bison." Sirena assumed that Aang was the young bald boy smiling at her. As she looked at them, she couldn't help it when tears fell from her eyes.

"Wait, don't cry!" Aang half yelled, the smile falling from his face when he saw the tears.

"No, I'm happy! Thank you, I'm sorry for any problems I caused," she said as Katara and Aang gave her a smile and wrapped their arms around her.

"It's no problem. We're glad to help," Katara said, and then with a sigh she turned towards Aang. "Now all that's left is to tell Sokka." Sirena watched curiously as Aang's smiled lost some of its shine. He and Katara both looked at each other and let out a sigh. Sirena didn't know what was going on but she had a feeling that Sokka wasn't going to be very happy about their trip.

* * *

**Okay here's the new chapter, sorry its just a filler but it does set the new chapter of what will happen further in. Plus we finally get to meet the Gaang. Hope you enjoyed it and review please. **


End file.
